Just Coworkers, Yeah Right
by skysky15
Summary: Will and Shelby need to work on a set list for the New Directions' Sectionals performance. But will that be the only thing they work on? Shell! One-Shot, but if you guys want me to I can continue it! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Shelby never adopted Beth, Emma and Will aren't dating, and Shelby works at Mckinley! Enjoy!**

Shelby was at her desk when she heard a knock on the door, she looked up from the papers she was grading to see Will standing in her doorway," Hey Will, what's up?" she asked.

"We need to come up with a set list for sectionals," Will said.

Shelby nodded," Yeah, I know," she answered, shaking her head," I've just been swamped lately," she said.

Will nodded," Are you free tonight? You can come over and we can get a pizza and work on the set list," Will suggested.

Shelby nodded," Alright, that sounds good," she said, smiling at him.

He smiled," Alright, i'll see you later," he said, turning and walking out of the room. Shelby smiled to herself as she returned to her papers. She finished grading her papers just as the last bell rang. She began packing her stuff up as Rachel walked in the room.

"Hey mom," she said casually as she walked in.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Shelby asked, putting the last folder of sheet music into her back and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Good, but i'm definitely ready to go home," Rachel admitted as Shelby grabbed her cellphone and car keys.

"Well, it's a good thing that's where we're headed," Shelby said, smiling at her daughter as they walked out of her office. They walked down the hall together, out the front doors, to her Range Rover in comfortable silence. Once they got in and buckled up Shelby started the car," I'm heading over to Will's house tonight to work on the set list for Sectionals," she said.

Rachel smiled mischeviously," Oh really?" she asked.

Shelby glanced at her," What?" she asked.

"Did he invite you over?" Rachel asked.

Shelby nodded," Yeah," she answered," Why?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know, just because he has the biggest crush on you," Rachel said, grinning.

"What are you talking about? We're just coworkers," Shelby insisted.

"Maybe, but he wants more," Rachel said.

"Rach, are you doing drugs? Do we need to have a talk?" Shelby asked.

Rachel chuckled," No and no, and you'll see tonight when you go over. He has a major crush on you," she said.

Shelby blushed," You really need to stop saying that, because it's not true," she said.

Rachel smiled, seeing the blush creep onto her mother's cheeks," You like him too, don't you?" she asked.

Shelby shook her head as she parked the car in her driveway," Absolutely not. We are coworkers, and that is all, now come on," she said, getting out of the car. Rachel silently followed her into the house and Shelby immediately headed into her room. She closed the door behind her and headed to her closet, changing into a pair of dark wash jeans and a dark purple shirt with a grey camisole underneath. She fixed her make up quickly before heading downstairs. She slipped on her grey high heels as Rachel walked into the room.

Rachel smirked," You look awfully nice for just going over to work on a set list," she said.

Shelby ignored her daughter's comment," There's money for dinner on the counter. I should be back by 9," she said, picking up her bag full of sheet music and her cell phone, slipping it into her back pocket.

Rachel smiled," Ok momma," she said, kissing her cheek softly," Have a good time," she said.

Shelby smiled and gave her a hug before grabbing her keys and heading for the door," Call me if you need anything," she said, closing the door behind her. Shelby drove quickly to Will's house, following the directions that he had texted her. She found his house and parked quickly, grabbing her bag as she hopped out of the car. She walked up to the door and knocked twice.

Will quickly answered, smiling," Hey, Shelby. You look great!" he said, as he stepped aside, letting her into the house.

Shelby blushed," Thankyou," she said, stepping inside and slipping her shoes off. Will chuckled," What?" she asked.

"I forgot how short you are without your heels on," Will said.

Shelby smiled," So, where do you want to work?" she asked, looking around the dark living room. The only light was from a small lamp in the corner.

"Well, I was thinking we could eat first. You can leave your bag in here, we'll eat in the dining room," he said. Shelby nodded and put her bag down on the couch, following Will into the equally dim lit dining room. There was a few candles in the middle of the dining room and two plates of chinese food set out with glasses of wine. "Sorry if you don't like chinese," he said apoligetically.

Shelby smiled as she took her seat across from him," It's fine. I love chinese," she said, taking a sip of wine. They ate dinner, having casual conversation, mostly about glee club. They were in the middle of talking about how far they thought they had come in the last few years when Shelby felt Will's foot touching hers. She looked up, but he didn't seem to be paying any attention. "Are you playing footsie with me?' she asked, amused.

Will blushed,"Was it that obvious?" he asked, surprising Shelby with his answer.

"What?" Shelby asked.

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't notice," Will admitted, looking down at his plate of food.

"So you were playing footsie with me?" Shelby asked.

Will smiled," Well,l attempting to. I'm a little out of practice with the whole 'flirting' thing," he said.

Shelby gave him a small smile," So you're attempting to flirt with me?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Shelby, I thought we already covered this. Yes," Will answered, a smiled playing on his lips.

"Why?" Shelby asked.

"Well, I thought by now I have made it clear that I like you," Will answered.

Shelby couldn't help the smile that came to her face, lighting up her eyes," Really?" she asked, still in a little bit of shock.

Will nodded," Yes, really Shelby. I have for quite a while now," he admitted.

Shelby smiled as he stood up and walked over to her," What are you doing?" she asked. He answered her by leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled as he pulled away. "That was highly unprofessional," she said teasingly.

Will looked around," Well, I don't see anyone who cares," he said, smiling and leaning in to give her another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled away as they heard a knock on Will's door," Way to kill the mood," he mumbled.

Shelby smiled," You better go answer it," she said.

"Can't we just ignore it?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her.

Shelby dodged his lips and chuckled," It could be someone important. Go answer it. I'll wait for you, then we can pick up where we left off," she said playfully.

Will pulled away, sighing," Ok," he said, clearly pouting as he walked out of the dining room. He answered the door with a," What do you want?"

"Sorry, if i'm interupting anything, I just wanted to return your copy of Funny Girl. Thanks for letting me borrow it," Emma said, handing the DVD over to him.

"It's fine, Emma. Thanks," Will said, going to shut the door.

"Are you busy?" Emma squeeked out before the door closed.

"Well," Will started, being cut off as Shelby walked up behind him.

"What's taking so long?" Shelby asked impatiently. Her eyes widened when she saw Emma standing at the door," Oh, hi, Emma," she said.

Emma's face turned red and she looked at the ground," Well, I guess i'll see you guys tomorrow," she said quickly, turning and walking away.

Will closed the door and turned around to see an amused looking Shelby standing behind him," Well that was awkward," he said.

Shelby chuckled and shrugged," Eh, it could have been worse," she said.

"How?" Will asked.

"Well, it could have been Sue. Or your ex-wife. That would have been way more awkward then Emma," Shelby answered.

Will chuckled," Yes, I guess you're right," he said.

Shelby took a step towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist," I'm always right," she said, smiling and leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips.

Will wrapped his arms around Shelby's waist, pulling her closer to him," Hmmm, really?" Will asked when she pulled away.

Shelby smiled," Yes, being right is one of my many talents," she said jokingly.

"You are a very talented woman," Will said sincerely.

Shelby smiled," Well, thank you. So are you, you know?" she stated.

Will smirked," Eh, i've heard that one or two times," he said.

Shelby smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, but this time he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip. She allowed this kiss to deepen, opening her mouth. He quickly pushed her down over the edge of the couch, without breaking the kiss. He had just began to pull her shirt over her head when her phone began to ring. "Ignore it," he said, kissing along her jaw line.

She smiled," Will, I can't. It could be Rachel," she said, gently pushing him off of her and got her phone out of her back pocket. Sure enough, it was Rachel. "Hey, sweetie," she answered.

"When are you going to be home?" Rachel asked.

"I told you sweetie, i'll be home by 9," Shelby answered.

"Can't you just come home now?" Rachel complained.

Shelby chuckled," Why do you want me to come home so bad?" she asked.

"I just miss you. And I was thinking about how I have to go home tomorrow, and I just wanted to spend some time with you before I have to go back to that hell hole I call home," Rachel explained.

Shelby sighed," Ok, sweetie. I'll be home in an hour. Just let me wrap up here and i'll be right home," she gave in.

She could hear the smile in Rachel's voice," Thanks mom," she said happily.

"No problem babe. I'll see you in an hour. Love you," Shelby said.

"Love you too," Rachel said before hanging up. Shelby sighed as she hung hung up.

"I'm sorry, Will. That was Rachel, she has to go home tomorrow, so this is her last night with me for a week and she wants to see me," Shelb explained.

Will put a finger to her lips, stopping her from talking," No need to apoligize Shelby. I understand, you're daughter comes first," he said.

Shelby smiled," I'm glad you understand. I really would love to stay," she said.

Will sighed," I would love for you to stay too," he said, smiling at her.

She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss, which he quickly attempted to deepen, but she pulled away," We still have to make that set list," she said.

Will chuckled," Well, I kind of put together one if you just want to check and make sure you like it," he suggested.

Shelby arched an eyebrow," So, this whole thing was just a scheme to get me alone with you in your house?" she asked.

Will chuckled," Kind of, mabye, a little. Ok, yes, it was," he admitted.

She smiled as she gave him another gentle kiss," That's very sweet," she said, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I kind of expected you to be mad," Will admitted.

Shelby smiled," Well, i'm not, but, I do have to go now or I won't be home in time," she said, standing up. Will reached out, softly grabbing her waist and pulling her back down into his lap. She chuckled,' Will, come on now," she said.

"Ok, ok, but just one more kiss?" he asked.

Shelby smiled as he loosened his grip on her and she turned around, leaning towards him like she was going to give him a kiss, but jumping up at the last second," Thanks for the food. It was really good," she said, slipping on her heels. He looked at her, shock clear on his face. She smiled and kissed him before picking up her bag and stopping at the door. " Aren't you going to walk me out?" she asked curiously.

Will jumped up," Oh, yeah. Of course," he answered, taking her bag from her and placing a hand on the small of her back as they walked to her car. He put the bag in the passenger seat and, with one last kiss, she was in the car and headed home to relax with her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rach, i'm home!" Shelby half-yelled as she walked into the house and kicked off her heels. She put her bag down on the little table by the door and wondered into the living room. Rachel looked up from the T.V as she walked into the room.

"Mom! You're home!" she said, smiling and making a spot on the couch next to her. Shelby sat down next to her, giving her a quick hug. "How was your date?" Rachel asked, turning to face Shelby.

She shook her head," It was not a date. We were just working on the set list," she insisted.

Rachel chuckled," Mom, you're lipstick is smeared," she said.

Shelby reached up to clean the lipstick off from the edges of her lips,"Oops, must have smeared it while I was putting it on. I put it on in the car," she lied.

Rachel arched an eyebrow at her mother," Mom, I was not born yesterday. You and Mr. Schue had a make out session!" she squeeled.

Shelby blushed," We did not," she insisted.

"Then why are you blushing?" Rachel asked.

"Well, even the thought of that is just, it's crazy is what it is," she said as her phone dinged, implying that she had gotten a text message.

"I bet that's him right now," Rachel said, a smile forming on her face.

"I bet not," Shelby said, pulling it out of her back pocket. Rachel snatched it from her hands and opened up the message.

"I already miss you," she read out loud," Oh, yeah, sounds like you guys just worked on the set list. No makeout session involved at all," she said, knowing she had won this battle.

Shelby blushed again and sighed," Damnit Will," she mumbled under her breath.

"So, I think I deserve to know what happened. Seeing as I was totally right," Rachel said, handing her phone back to her.

Shelby sighed," Nothing happened. I went over there. He had dinner set out for us. We ate. He flirted. Then we kissed. No big deal," she said, although in her mind it was a big deal. She had wanted Will since that night on his couch. She shook her head slightly, clearing it.

"Really? I'm inclined to not believe that," Rachel persisted.

Shelby shrugged," Well, believe it or not, it's the truth," she insisted, not particularly wanting to fill her daughter in on her love life.

Rachel gave an over exasperated sigh," Well are you at least going to see each other again?" she asked.

" I don't know," Shelby said honestly.

"Well, do you want to?" Rachel asked.

Shelby sighed," Yes, I would like to see him again," she answered.

Rachel's face lit up," You are totally crushing on Mr. Schue!" she squeeled, clapping her hands together.

Shelby couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter's child like behavior," I think it's time to go to bed," she said.

"But mom, this is my last night with you," Rachel whined.

"Sweetie, if we don't get to bed, neither one of us are going to get up in the morning for school," Shelby insisted, standing up and taking her daughter's hand and leading her down the hallway to her bedroom. She tucked Rachel into her bed and kissed her forehead softly,"Goodnight baby," she said softly.

"Goodnight momma'. Have fun dreaming about Mr. Schue," Rachel teased as Shelby walked out the door. Shelby through a playful glare over her shoulder and headed to her own room. She quickly changed into a pair of pajamas and got into bed. She pulled out her phone.

_I miss you too, Will. I'll see you tomorrow!XOXO_

She sent him before putting her phone on her night stand and settling down in her sheets. Rachel was right, she would be dreaming about Will that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Shelby woke up the next morning to her alarm. She groaned as she shut it off and got out of bed. She took a quick shower and changed into a black pencil skirt and a dark blue v-neck before drying her hair, curling it, and fixing her make up. She headed into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee to find Rachel eating some toast for breakfast," Morning sweetie," she said as she started the coffee brewing.

Rachel gave her a half hearted smile," Morning mom," she said.

Shelby sat down next to her at the table," What's wrong babe?" she asked.

"I don't wanna' go home," Rachel pouted.

Shelby smiled sadly," I don't want you to go home either, sweetie, but you have to," she said.

"Why?" Rachel whined.

"We've been over this before Rach. I have joined custody with your dads. I get you a week, they get you a week. It's how the agreement works. There's nothing I can do about it," she insisted.

Rachel sighed dramatically," You already broke one contract, can't you break the other one and just keep me all the time?" she asked jokingly.

Shelby laughed and kissed her forehead," I would if I could baby," she said, standing up and pouring two cups of coffee. She handed one to Rachel," But, alas, I cannot," she said, sighing.

"I don't even know why they want me over there at all. They don't do anything with me. I just go out all the time. The only time i'm home is to sleep, then i'm right back out of the house again," Rachel said, taking a sip of coffee.

Shelby sighed," I'm sorry you're so unhappy with your dads Rach, but I really can't do anything about it. Trust me, if I could, I would in a heartbeat. I hate seeing you so unhappy. It really breaks my heart," she said.

Rachel smiled," I know momma, don't worry, it's alright," she sighed.

Shelby kissed her forehead softly and the two finished their coffee before heading out the door. Shelby drove them to school and Rachel hugged her before heading off to her first class. The day passed quickly, and before Shelby knew it, the last bell was ringing and she was off to the choir room for Glee Club. She was the first one there, as usual and headed into Will's office,"Hey," she said, leaning against the door frame.

When Will saw Shelby his face lit up," Hey Shelby," he said, standing.

"So, I never looked at that list last night," Shelby said, stepping into his office.

Will quickly found the set list and handed it to her," Here it is," he said.

Shelby glanced over it, nodding," Ok, looks good," she said.

Will smiled," I'm glad you approve," he said, gently brushing his hand against her cheek.

Shelby chuckled," Will, we're at work. The kids will be here any minute," she said, not pulling away.

"We have a little time," he insisted kicking closed the door to his office and kissing her softly. She quickly deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Mom are you in there?" Rachel called.

Shelby pulled away," Yeah sweetie," she called back.

"We're all here," Rachel said.

"Ok, baby, we'll be out in a minute," Shelby called, pulling away from Will. "Is my lipstick smeared?" Shelby asked.

Will chuckled and wiped at the smears of lipstick around her lips,"You're good," he said.

"Are you sure? When I got home last night it was still smeared and Rachel, kind of, figured it out," Shelby said, looking at her hands.

Will chuckled,"What did she think?" he asked.

"I'll tell you about it later, we need to go start practice though," Shelby said, grabbing the set list and stepping out of the office. " Ok guys, we have the setlist," she said.

Practice went by quickly, starting with vocal excercises. They practiced their numbers for sectionals, assigning parts and running through a few times. Next, they started choreographing for the numbers.

Finally, practice was over and everyone was packing up. "Shelby, do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Will asked, watching her pack up.

Shelby smiled at her,"Sure," she said.

"I'll pick you up at 7," Will said, looking around before kissing her cheek softly.

She blushed," Ok, i'll see you then," she said, heading for the door.

Rachel caught her as she was heading out the door," Want to have dinner tonight?' she asked.

"Um, sorry Rach, I have plans, how about tomorrow?" she asked.

"Ooo, got a hot date?" she asked, winking.

Shelby chuckled," Yeah, Will is taking me out," she answered.

Rachel kissed her cheek, turning to head to her car," Well, tomorrow, he can't have you. Your evening is reserved for me," she said.

Shelby chuckled," Ok, sweetie, i'll text you later," she said, opening the door to her car.

"Love you," Rachel called.

"Love you too, baby," Shelby called after her as she got in and started the car, and with that, she was off to her house to get ready for her date.

**Sorry guys, this was just kind of a filler chapter, but let me know what you thought :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! School is kicking my butt this year! And I got cast in the musical, which is also taking up a lot of my time. Anyway, sorry if this isn't the best chapter. Just a little fluff to get me back into the writing mode. I'll really try to start updating more often. At least once a week. Anyway, enough of my rambling, hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think **

Shelby quickly freshened her makeup and changed into a black dress as soon as she got home. She was just putting in a pair of earrings when she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly slipped the back on the second earring as she walked to the door. She smiled, opening the door,"Hey Will," she greeted.

Will smiled as she stepped aside, welcoming him in,"Hey," he said, kissing her cheek softly as he stepped inside.

"Just let me grab my purse," Shelby said as she turned, walking into the kitchen and returning a moment later with her bag slung over her shoulder. "Alright, let's go," she said, smiling.

Will took her hand,"You have a nice place," he said as she closed the door behind them. They walked to Will's car and he opened the passenger door for her.

"Thankyou," she said as she slipped in and he closed the door. He got in the driver's side as she was buckling her seatbelt. He buckled in and started the car. "So where are we going?" she asked as he began driving.

"Sorry, I can't tell you," Will said, smiling.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Shelby asked, looking over at him questioningly.

"It's a surprise," Will stated simply.

Shelby sighed," Will, you know I hate surprises," she reminded him.

Will shrugged," Well, I think you'll like this one," he informed her.

"Why don't you just tell me where we're going so you don't have to worry about me not liking it?" Shelby suggested.

Will laughed," Nice try, but I think I'll take my chances," he said. Shelby just shook her head and turned to face the window, so he wouldn't see the smile that spread across her face. The rest of the ride was silent, until Will pulled into a parking lot.

Shelby looked over at him," Are you serious?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Will answered.

"I'm not exactly dressed for this," Shelby said, gesturing to the tight black dress she was wearing.

"I figured you wouldn't be, so I threw a pair of my sweatpants in the back. They will probably be a little big, but you can wear them under your dress," Will said as he parked the car.

"I haven't been ice skating in years, Will. It's going to be a mess," Shelby said, chuckling.

Will shut off the car," Me either, don't worry, we can help each other," he stated as he got out of the car, grabbing the sweat pants from the back seat and waiting for Shelby.

Shelby chuckled," Or, we'll both end up leaving here in an ambulance," she said as she joined Will and they walked inside. They rented some ice skates and Shelby slipped the sweat pants on under her dress. Once they both had their skates on, they headed for the ice. "Shit!" Shelby squealed as she slipped and almost fell, but Will caught her.

"Careful," Will said, chuckling. He took her hand, and Shelby seemed to get the hang of it.

"I thought you said it'd been a while since you have been ice skating," Shelby said.

Will chuckled," It has, but I was pretty damn good at it," he stated.

Shelby laughed," You brought me here to show off, didn't you?" she asked, squeezing his hand as she almost slipped.

Will feigned shock as he helped keep her on her feet," Shelby Corcoran! How could you even think such a thing?" he asked.

Shelby chuckled," Because it's true," she said.

Will smirked," Ok, maybe it's a little true," he said.

Shelby smiled," Rachel did the same thing the first time we hung out together. She suggested a place that she knew had a karaoke bar. Then, when we got there she acted really surprised, but insisted we sing together. She completely blew me away. I mean, I'd seen her perform and heard her sing before, but she seemed to be singing right to me. I don't know, it was just very impressive. She told me later that she had planned it because she wanted to impress me," Shelby said, shaking her head and smiling at the memory.

"Speaking of Rachel, what does she think about us?" Will asked, letting go of Shelby's hand.

Shelby shrugged," I don't really know, but I think she's excited. I think she's just happy to see me happy," she said, trying to keep pace with Will. "Slow down!" she called after him, right before her foot slipped and she fell.

Will quickly skated back to her side, sliding to a stop next to her," Are you ok?" he asked, taking her hand and pulling her back to her feet gently.

Shelby nodded," I'm fine," she answered. At that, Will couldn't help but start laughing. " It's not funny!" Shelby insisted.

Will continued to laugh," Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is," he insisted.

Shelby shook her head, but couldn't help but smile," Can we leave? I think my pride and my ass have both suffered enough for one night," she stated.

Will chuckled," Sure," he said, helping her to the gate where they got on and off the ice. Will helped her get her ice skates off, took his own off, and returned them. When he came back, Shelby had slipped the sweat pants off and was straightening out her dress. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Shelby nodded as she slipped on her heels," Yeah, let's go," she said. She took Will's hand as they walked out of the building and towards Will's car.

"So, did you have a good time tonight?" Will asked, after they had both gotten in the car.

Shelby smiled and nodded," I had a great time, aside from the whole 'falling on my ass and looking like an idiot' thing," she said, chuckling.

"You didn't look like an idiot. I thought it was really cute," Will said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Shelby turned her head so he got her lips instead and kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you," she said, pulling away.

Will gave her a goofy smile," Any time," he stated before starting the car.

"So, would you be interested in going out with me again some time?" Will asked as he pulled up to a stop light.

Shelby sighed," I don't know," she started.

"I mean, I would understand if you didn't. You could probably do a million times better and-" he started rambling.

Shelby took his hand and kissed it softly, effectively shutting him up," I would love to go out with again," she said.

Will beamed," That's great," he said.

Shelby smiled," And for the record, you're probably the best guy I've ever been on a date with," she said. Will just shook his head and brought her hand to his lips. The rest of the ride was silent.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Will said as he pulled into her driveway.

"Yeah," Shelby said, leaning over and kissing him softly. She grabbed her purse and leaned over to give him another kiss. This one, though, was more passionate. She smiled at him as she pulled away, gently tugging at his bottom lip as she pulled away. "See ya later, hot stuff," she said, winking at him as she got out of the car and walked to the front door. She waved to him before going inside and shutting the door behind her. She turned on the light to see someone sitting on the couch. "Rach, what are you doing here?" Shelby asked. "Are you ok, sweetie?" she asked after she saw the tear streaks on her daughter's cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong, Rach?" Shelby asked, slipping off her shoes, putting her purse down on the end table, and making her way to Rachel in one swift motion.

"Finn," Rachel managed to choke out between sobs.

"What about Finn, baby?" Shelby asked, wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders and hugging her close.

"He, he broke up with m-me," Rachel stuttered, tears steadily flowing from her eyes.

Shelby's face fell," Oh honey, I'm so sorry," she said gently, kissing the top of her head.

"H-he didn't even s-ay why," Rachel hiccupped.

"What happened?" Shelby asked.

"We were g-going to go t-to dinner after s-school today, a-and I," Rachel started.

"Ok, hold on, sweetie. Why don't you just breathe for a second? Just take a couple of deep breaths. It's gonna' be ok, Rach. It's ok," Shelby cooed.

Rachel took a few breaths before speaking again," Ok. We had a date after school. We were going to go and get a bite to eat, since you were busy tonight. We went out, and everything was fine. It was great, actually. Then, he was walking me back to my car, and I turned to kiss him, and he, he turned away. Then, he told me that he didn't think we were working out, and wanted to break up," Rachel explained, stopping to gather herself.

"Then what happened, sweetie?" Shelby asked, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"He just walked away. He didn't even look back," Rachel said, sadly.

"What did you do?" Shelby asked.

"I got in my car and cried for a while. Then, I came here. I let myself in with the key you gave me, and I've been sitting here, waiting for you ever since," Rachel answered.

"Oh, sweetie. You should have called me. I would have had Will bring me home early," Shelby said.

Rachel shrugged," I didn't want to ruin your date," she admitted.

Shelby sighed," Sweetie, I could have rescheduled. You are more important than any date, anyway," she said quietly.

"I didn't want you to have to do that though. I should be able to take care of myself. I should be able to deal with this without turning into a damn puddle of tears," Rachel insisted.

"Sweetie, that's not true. I'm your mother; this is what I'm here for. For you to come over here and complain when your dads are pissing you off. For you to snuggle up to and watch your favorite movie with when you're sad. For you to eat ice cream and lay around in sweats with when you are upset about something and need to vent. To hold you when you cry. To take care of you when you don't feel well. And, most importantly, to kick your ex-boyfriend's ass for breaking your heart. That is what a mom's job is. That's exactly what I'm here for, Rach. So, no, you don't have to go through this by yourself, and you shouldn't have to. You had your heart broken, that's not like just getting a bad grade in a class, or stubbing your toe. Those are things that you can probably handle alone, but having a broken heart is something that takes more than just you to fix," Shelby explained.

Rachel gave her a small smile," I love you, momma'," she said, hugging her tightly.

Shelby chuckled and rubbed her back soothingly," I love you too, sweetie," she replied. Shelby pulled away after a minute," I'm going to go change, I'll be right back," she said, heading to her bedroom. She quickly changed into some gray sweatpants and a red tank top. She put her hair into a high ponytail as she walked back into the living room. "Do your dads know that you're here?" she asked as she sat back down on the couch next to Rachel.

"I told them that I was staying at Quinn's house tonight," Rachel admitted.

Shelby sighed," Rach, you shouldn't have lied to them," she scolded lightly.

"I just didn't think they would let me come over. I really just wanted to stay here tonight. I'm sorry," Rachel mumbled.

Shelby sighed and hugged her, kissing her forehead lightly," It's ok, sweetie," she said," I'll let it slide this time," she added, smiling. Rachel grinned and yawned," Why don't you go change into some pajamas and I'll put you to bed? We have to up early in the morning and it's already 10:00," Shelby suggested. Rachel nodded and got up, heading towards her room. Shelby took this opportunity to pull her phone out of her purse. She had 1 missed call from Will. She quickly hit the "Call Back" button and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" Will answered.

"Hey Will, sorry I missed your call. Rachel was here when I got home and I had to talk to her," Shelby said.

"I thought it was her dads' week," Will said, confused.

Shelby sighed," Yeah, it is, but Finn broke up with her and she was really upset," Shelby informed him.

"Is she ok?" Will asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, she's ok. She just needed a good talk," Shelby said.

"Oh, well, I'm glad she's ok. Breakups are tough," Will said.

"Yeah, anyway, what did you need?" Shelby asked, needing to get to the point so she could tuck Rachel in.

"Oh, it was stupid. I just wanted to tell you that I had a really good time tonight, and you looked gorgeous, even when you fell on your ass, and I promise the next date will be better, and I-"Will rambled.

Shelby cut him off," I had a really good time tonight," she stated," Even though I'll have to sleep with the heating pad on my ass," Shelby added jokingly.

"How would you feel about getting to school a little early tomorrow?" Will asked.

"How early?" Shelby questioned.

"6:30?" Will stated more like a question.

"Why the hell would I want to get to the school at 6:30?" Shelby asked.

"I have a surprise for you," Will said.

"I don't-" Shelby started.

"Please," Will pleaded.

Shelby chuckled," It better be a damn good surprise," she stated.

"So you'll come?" Will asked.

Shelby sighed," Yes, I'll be there," she said.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," Will said.

"Goodnight Will," Shelby said sweetly.

"Goodnight Shelby, sweet dreams," Will said before hanging up. Shelby took her phone and headed up the stairs, Rachel was laying in her bed, texting.

"Ok, put the phone up. Time for bed," Shelby announced as she came in the room. Rachel obliged as Shelby sat down on the edge of the bed," I have to go in to work early tomorrow. I'll wake you up when I leave," Shelby stated.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Will needs to run some things for Glee club by me," Shelby lied.

Rachel quirked an eyebrow," Right," she said, obviously not buying it.

Shelby chuckled and kissed her forehead lightly," Night Rach," she said, walking towards the door.

"Night mom. I love you," Rachel said, settling into her bed.

Shelby smiled," I love you too, baby," she said before walking out of Rachel's room. She walked through her room and into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before walking back into her bedroom and collapsing lazily onto her bed. She pulled the sheets up over her and set an alarm on her phone for 5:00AM, before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Next up, some more Shell fluff, of course! And, Finn's new girlfriend will be revealed! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I missed a week of updating, guys! I might be able to fit in two updates this week! I'll try really hard, but I will definitely get one up next week, at the latest! Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

****Shelby groaned at the sound of her alarm and rolled over, picking up her phone and sliding the bar across the screen, effectively stopping the screeching noise it was making. "Will Schuester, this better be one damn good surprise," she muttered as she threw the covers off herself and headed for the shower.

An hour and 25 minutes later, Shelby was pulling into the parking lot of the school. She grabbed her purse as she slid out of her car, heading for the front door. Her heels clicked loudly in the silent hallways as she headed for the choir room. The lights were out, but she saw a small, what looked like candle light, coming from Will's office. She headed for it, standing in the doorway. "Will?" she called, stepping inside and putting her purse down on his desk, noticing the small table with the candle on it near the corner of the room. "Will?" she called again.

"Shelby! You're early!" Will exclaimed, carrying two plates of breakfast into the office and setting them down on the table, right next to each other.

Shelby glanced at the clock and chuckled," Only by 2 minutes," she noted.

Will glanced at the clock as he pulled a bench from the corner of the room over to the table," Oh, well, I guess I'm running a little late, sorry," he said, walking over to Shelby and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Shelby raised an eyebrow," I show up at 6:30 and all I get is a kiss on the cheek?" she asked. Will smiled and pulled her towards him, resting his hands on her waist as he kissed her. "Much better," Shelby said as he pulled away. Will wordlessly led her to the table, guiding her with his hand on the small of her back. They both sat down on the bench. "So, you brought me here so we could eat breakfast?" Shelby asked as she took a bite of eggs.

Will smiled," I thought it would be nice to eat breakfast together. Just you and me, you know?" he asked.

Shelby yawned," Well, it was a very sweet thought," she said, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"I show up here at 5:30 to cook you breakfast and all I get is a kiss on the cheek?" he mocked.

"Ass," Shelby muttered, hitting him playfully before giving him a passionate kiss.

"Much better," Will said as she pulled away. Shelby's only answer was a smile," So, should I plan to help you kill Finn sometime this week?" he asked.

Shelby chuckled and shook her head, taking a bite of toast and finishing her eggs," No," she stated simply. "I'm going to kill him all by myself," she added a moment later.

Will shook his head," Did he tell Rachel why he was breaking up with her?" he asked.

"Nope," Shelby replied, taking a drink of orange juice.

Will shook his head," I can't believe he would do something like that, especially to her. I thought he was head over heels for her," he stated.

Shelby sighed as she nodded,"So did I," she said," So did Rachel," she added after finishing her toast. "But, anyway, thank you for making me breakfast. I'd say I'll have to make you some dinner some time, but, I really don't want to be the cause of your death," she said, chuckling as she pushed her plate away.

Will smiled as he turned towards her, straddling the bench they were sitting on," Oh come on, you can't be that bad of a cook," he said.

Shelby laughed," Oh yes, I can," she said. Will stood up, offering Shelby a hand, which she took. She was pulled to her feet quickly, and found herself flush against his body. She smiled as he turned on the stereo sitting by his computer and wound his arms around her waist. Her arms quickly found their way around his neck as they swayed to the music.

"I've always wanted to dance with you," Will said quietly.

Shelby smiled," Will, we dance together all the time in Glee," she reminded him.

"It's not the same," Will shrugged. Shelby simply leaned in, planting a heated kiss on his lips. "For one thing, we can't do that," Will said breathlessly as she pulled away. Shelby smiled and leaned in, kissing his neck this time. "Shelby, we should probably stop before this goes to far," Will said.

"Mhhmm," Shelby said, continuing to kiss his neck. She stopped, however, when she saw the lights to the choir room flick on. "Shit. Who the hell is here this early?" she asked, heading for the door with Will close behind her. "Finn? What the hell are-Santana?" Shelby asked, seeing the Latina step out from behind Finn.

"Ms. Corcoran, I am, we were-" Finn started.

"We were just dropping by early for a make out session. I just got out of Cheerios practice, and we figured we could get in at least 20 minutes before someone showed up. Obviously you two had the same idea," Santana said, smirking.

"You broke up with Rachel...for Santana?" Shelby questioned, glancing between the two teenagers.

"Who wouldn't?" Santana asked, still smirking, while she wrapped an arm around Finn's waist.

Will stepped in front of Shelby," Well, you two need to find somewhere else to go. That's not happening in here," he stated. Santana shrugged, turning away, pulling Finn out of the room with her. Only then, did they notice Rachel standing in the doorway.

"Hey Midget," Santana greeted smugly as they passed her.

Shelby's eyes widened,"Rach,"she said quietly, crossing the room towards her, but Rachel was already running out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rach!" Shelby called again, chasing after her daughter, into the close to empty hallway. She could tell Will was following her, but she kept her eyes on the short brunette running in front of her. She saw her daughter turn into the door to the auditorium and she sighed. She should have known that's where she was headed. She stopped abruptly and turned around, almost running right into Will. "I think I should go in there alone," she said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Will asked.

Shelby nodded," Yeah, I think she just needs me right now. Thank you for breakfast, though, it was delicious. I'll stop by on our off hour," she promised, glancing around before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss to his lips. Will simply nodded and watched her turn around and walk into the auditorium. "Rachel?" Shelby called, shutting the heavy door behind her. She glanced around, her eyes sweeping over the darkened room, and finally landing on her daughter sitting in the middle of the stage. She sighed as she climbed the steps onto the stage and crossed to center, taking a seat next to Rachel.

"Why Santana?" Rachel asked, pure misery lacing her voice. "I mean, I know she's a lot prettier than me, but she's just so mean. Finn would never go for a girl like her. I know him. I know he wouldn't," she said, shaking her voice. "And they can't stand each other, anyway. I just don't understand," she said, shaking her head.

Even in the dark, Shelby could see the glistening tears falling from Rachel's eyes. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around the younger version of herself," I don't know, sweetie. I don't understand it either," she said, shaking her head. "Santana is in no way better than you, by the way," she added quickly.

Rachel chuckled," I think you're a little biased, mom," she said.

Shelby smiled," Not at all," she replied.

Rachel turned in Shelby's arms to face her," Are all guys like that?" she asked curiously, the tears seeming to subside, at least a little.

Shelby sighed and shook her head," No, not all of them. There are good guys out there," she said.

Rachel smirked," Like Mr. Schue?" she asked.

Shelby smiled," Yes, exactly like Mr. Schue, but he's way to old for you," she said.

Rachel smiled," I think we both know who I was suggesting he be with, and it was definitely not me," she said.

Shelby grinned," Yes, I know exactly who you were talking about," she confirmed, as the door to the auditorium opened.

"Rachel?" a voice called.

"Oh hell no," Shelby mumbled. "Get out of here!" she yelled.

"Ms. Corcoran, I just want to talk to her," Finn called, shutting the door and walking down one of the aisles towards the stage.

"And I want a lead role on Broadway, but we both know neither of those things are going to happen. So, I will say it one more time, get out," she commanded, turning on Coach Corcoran mode.

"You could be on Broadway if you wanted to," Finn said, climbing the steps to the stage.

"Flattering me after shattering my daughter's heart into pieces is not going to make me let you talk to her. Get out," Shelby commanded, once again.

Finn stopped at the top of the stairs,"Please Rach?" he questioned.

"Don't call me that," Rachel spat, standing up and crossing the stage to him. "I never want to see you again. I will deal with you being in Glee with me for the sake of the team, but other than that, never again. You are a heartless, superficial, asshole and I hope you get an STD. Lord knows Santana's been around the block a few times," Rachel seethed, turning and stomping off the stage, to the auditorium door. "I'll come in during lunch," Rachel said to her mother before stalking out of the room, letting the door slam behind her.

"Ms-" Finn started.

"Save it," Shelby said, following her daughter's lead out of the auditorium. Shelby walked down the hallway, checking the time before heading into the choir room. She shared her first off block with Will and knew that his room would be empty. He was sitting at the piano, playing an unrecognizable tune. She stepped up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

He smiled as he turned around, pulling her into his lap," How is she?" he asked, kissing her cheek softly.

Shelby sighed," She's fine. Finn had the audacity to come in and try to talk to her," she said, shaking her head.

"What the hell is wrong with that boy?" Will asked.

"I don't know, but Rachel put him in his place," Shelby replied, chuckling.

"It's crazy how alike you two are," Will said, turning his head to look her in the eyes.

Shelby smiled, beaming with pride," I'm proud of her," she said.

"She's going to go far, ya know?" Will asked.

Shelby nodded," She's a star," she said.

"I think she gets that from her mom," Will said, smirking.

"I've heard that before. She's a lucky woman to have such a strong daughter," Shelby said, smiling.

"Do you know her? She's pretty sexy. Maybe you could get me another date with her?" Will suggested, smiling.

Shelby chuckled," I think I can help you out," she said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Will?" a shocked voice called from the doorway.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next up, who walked in on Will and Shelby? And Rachel's lunch with Shelby and Will. Also, will Finn get the chance to explain himself to Rachel?**

**In the meantime, though, let me know what you thought about this chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

"April? What the hell are you doing here?" Will asked, not making any attempt to remove Shelby from his lap.

"I just came back to see, to see you, and to tell you, that I, I've sobered up, and I wanted to know if you, if you wanted to maybe go out for dinner later, but it,uh, looks like you're busy," April said, awkwardly shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Shelby shifted off of Will awkwardly, sliding onto the bench next to him,"Yeah, I'm kind of taken right now," Will said, linking his fingers with Shelby's.

April nodded,"Well, if you're ever free," she said, sauntering across the room and handing him a card,"There's my new number," she said, giving him a smile and walking out of the room.

Shelby watched the short blonde leave the room with a raised eyebrow,"Who in the name of all things Barbra was that?" she asked, turning to face Will.

Will sighed,"Nobody," he said, shaking his head.

"Didn't seem like nobody," Shelby mumbled under her breath.

Will chuckled and pulled her back onto his lap, placing a soft kiss to her forehead,"She's just someone I went to high school with. She came back a few years ago to do some stuff with glee club, I haven't seen her since. Nothing to worry about, babe," he assured her.

"I wasn't worried," Shelby insisted.

Will smirked,"Right, well you might want to check yourself in the mirror before you go to class, your green is showing," he teased.

Shelby stood up off us his lap, checking the clock before heading for the door,"See you at lunch," she called over her shoulder.

"No kiss?" Will asked, jumping up off the piano bench and chasing after her and stopping her as she got to the doorway.

Shelby smirked,"I don't have time to kiss you, I have to the cover my green with make up before my students come in. I think they'd be pretty freaked out seeing me look like the Wicked Witch of the West," she said playfully, moving to get around him.

"Please?" Will asked, pouting slightly.

Shelby chuckled,"Will Schuester, are you begging?" She asked," placing her hands on her hips.

"No, but I will if I have to," Will said, giving her a hopeful smile.

Shelby rolled her eyes, but leaned in, giving him a heated kiss,"I'll see you at lunch," she said, tapping his nose gently before walking down the hallway, giving her hips a little extra sway, knowing that he was watching.

The next 3 periods flew by, and before ShKenny knew it she was heading to lunch with Will, having left a not on her door for Rachel, instructing her where to go. She walked into Will's office quickly, setting her lunch down on his desk and looking around, searching for him. She saw the light to the music library on and smiled as she headed that way, careful to make sure her heels didn't make too much noise as she crossed the room. "Hey Shell," Will said, not even bothering to turn around.

Shelby huffed, walking up behind him and standing on her tiptoes to read the music over his shoulder,"Thinking of doing a Christina Aguilera tribute in glee?" She asked curiously.

Will nodded,placing the music he was holding down on a stack of others before shutting the light off and taking Shelby's hand, pulling her back into his office,"What do you think about it?" He asked casually, a sitting down in his chair and attempting to pull her down with him.

Shelby shook her head, opting to pull up a chair next to him instead,"Rachel is eating with us today, I don't want to make her uncomfortable. But about the tribute idea, I think that it's a great idea. Christina Aguilera is very inspiring," she said, opening her lunchbox and pulling out a container of salad and a bottle of water.

"Is that all you're-" Will started, only to be cut off by Rachel's entrance.

"Hey mom," Rachel said cheerfully, pulling up her own chair next to Shelby. Shelby smiled, leaning forward and placing a kiss to her forehead,"Hey sweetheart," she greeted.

"Sorry if you made plans tonight, but she's mine for the evening," Rachel said, looking at Will.

Will chuckled,"No she told me last night that you called her for tonight," he confirmed.

Rachel smiled,"It's pretty sad when I have to-" she froze mid sentence, staring at the door.

Shelby turned, and she rolled her eyes when she saw who was in the doorway,"You really can't take a hint, can you?" She asked, clearly irritated.

The boy in the doorway didn't acknowledge the older woman, looking only at Rachel,"Rach, please, I'm begging you, just give me thirty seconds. I have to explain. Please, Rachel?" He begged.

Rachel huffed,"If I listen to you, will you leave me the hell alone, Finn?" she asked.

Finn nodded,"Yes, I promise. Just hear me out," he pleaded.

Rachel nodded slowly,"You've got thirty seconds," she said coldly, looking down at her watch."Go," she commanded.

* * *

**Well? What'd ya think?**

**Also, I'm taking requests for one-word one-shots, so if you have any, let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me so long to update, guys! Things have been pretty hectic for me lately. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

Finn stepped further into the room, ignoring the glares from Shelby and Will as he spoke,"Rachel, please, please forgive me. Santana blackmailed me. I had to date her, so that she wouldn't tell you what happened between me and Quinn. She said that I just had to date her for a couple of week, to make Sue happy. Then, she would dump me and I could come crawling back to you. But, I cant do it. Especially not with you hating me like this. I'm so sorry Rachel, I-" Finn rambled.

"What do you mean "what happened with you and Quinn"?" Rachel asked.

Finn sighed,"She kissed me." he said.

"What?" Rachel asked angrily, getting up from her chair and walking closer to Finn, clearly fuming.

"She kissed me, Rach. She completely blindsided me. I, I pushed her off of me as soon as I could, but Santana saw it and threatened to tell you. It meant absolutely nothing to me, I promise. I even yelled at her for doing it. I just, I can't do this. I need to be with you. And I definitely need you not to hate me. I can't deal with-" Finn rambled, once again.

Rachel held a finger to his lips, effectively shutting him up,"I understand," she said simply.

"So, you're not mad?" Finn asked hopefully.

Rachel sighed,"I didn't say that. You really hurt me, Finn. A lot. You should have just told me what happened with Finn. I would have been upset, but I would have gotten over it." She took another deep breath before continuing,"Break up with Santana. Give me tonight, and tomorrow I will be fine, ok?" She asked.

Finn beamed as he nodded,"Ok," he said, kissing her cheek softly before turning an heading out of the room, in search of the Latina cheerleader.

Rachel sighed as she turned, falling into her mothers lap,"I can't believe Quinn would do something like that to me," she said sadly.

Shelby kissed her daughters forehead softly,"Im sorry sweetie," she said softly, brushing her hair back out of her face. "How about tonight we have a movie marathon? We can order Chinese food, throw our hair up, and lay on the couch in our sweats watching Rent and Funny Girl all night. How does that sound?" Shelby asked.

Rachel smiled,"Thy sounds perfect. I'll tell dad and daddy that I'm at Mercedes' house," she said.

Shelby sighed,"You know, I'm only putting up with you lying to them, because this is an emergency situation, right?" She asked.

Rachel chuckled,"Yes mom, I know," she said, getting up off of her moms lap arms giving her one last hug before heading for the door,"I have to go find Mercedes and let her know what I'm telling my dads, so she knows. Enjoy the rest of your lunch! I'll come to your office after school, mom. Love you," she called over her shoulder.

"Love you, too," Shelby called after her, turning to face Will.

"You really are a great mom," Will said, smiling.

Shelby smiled, shifting onto his lap, glad that Rachel had shut he door behind her,"Thankyou baby," she said, giving him a soft kiss.

"I'm going to miss you tonight," Will said, sighing.

Shelby chuckled,"You'll see me tomorrow," she said.

"I know. I'm still going to miss you, though," Will said, smiling.

Shelby kissed him softly,"Im going to miss you too, but Rachel needs some mommy time," she said.

Will nodded,"I know. I understand. I have a mountain of paperwork to grade, anyway," he said.

Shelby smiled,"Slacking off on your work, Mr. Schuester?" She asked teasingly.

Will chuckled,"Yeah, I've been putting off grading papers for the past few nights to go on dates with this incredibly sexy woman that I work with," he answered playfully.

Shelby smiled,"Lucky girl," she said, leaning in and kissing him, slowly. The bell rang and they pulled away quickly, like two teenagers caught in a make out session by one of their parents. Shelby laughed,"I'll see you at glee," she said, placing another gentle kiss to his lips before walking out o his office and back to her room.

The next few hours flew by, and before Shelby knew it, it was time for glee and she naked her way to the choir room. Most of the kids were already there when she walked in, and Will was seated on a stool in the middle of the room, an empty stool next to him. He looked up as she walked in and smiled, patting the empty stool next to him. Shelby took her seat, her eyes sweeping across the group, smiling as she saw Finn sitting next to Rachel.

"Alright guys, we are starting a new project today. We are doing a ChristIna Aguilera tribute," Will announced. Immediately chatter filled the room.

"Oh my God!" Rachel squealed.

"I'm a fighter, bitches!" Kurt announced.

"That girl, is the only white girl who can sing an Etta James song and pull it off," Mercedes concluded.

Will chuckled,"Alright guys, settle down, settle down. Pick out your songs. We will perform tomorrow," He said.

"Mr. Schue, you and Miss Corcoran always give a demonstration, aren't you going to sing one of her songs?" Quinn asked.

Shelby shot the blonde a glare,"Not today, I think you guys can handle it. Anyway, that is due tomorrow. Be ready to perform," Shelby instructed.

"Come on, Miss C, I bet you could do Dirrty really well," Puck said, smirking.

"Puckerman! That was completely out of line and inappropriate! I want you to apologize right now!" Will yelled.

Shelby placed a calming hand on his shoulder and chuckled,"It's ok, Will. But that was highly inappropriate," she said, turning to Puck,"You get a warning this time, but next time you'll be punished. Got me?" She asked.

Puck nodded, smiling,"I got you," he said.

Shelby nodded,"Alright, get to work then," she instructed, standing and pulling Will into his office quickly. "You ok?" She asked, closing the door.

Will nodded,"I just, I don't like him talking to you like that," he said.

Shelby smirked,"Well, you know, I must admit, I would do a pretty badass version of Dirrty," she said.

Will nodded,"I agree, and Id love to see it sometime, just not in front Thea classroom full of students," he said.

Shelby chuckled,"Maybe-" she started, immediately stopping when she heard the unmistakable sound of Rachel quickly walked to the door, pulling it open to see what was going on in the choir room.

* * *

**Well, what'd ya think? What's going on in the choir room?**

**I finally got a twitter! Follow me at SkylarEdwards97. I also got a Tumblr! Follow me there also at skylaredwards97.**


	11. Chapter 11

"You manipulative bitch! Stay the hell away from my boyfriend!" Rachel yelled as Finn pulled her away from Quinn, who was being helped up off the floor by Puck.

"What just happened?" Shelby asked, bursting into the room with Will close behind her.

"Quinny tried to kiss Munchkins boyfriend. She got mad and punched her in the face. And even I must admit, it was a nice punch," Santana explained, standing off to the side of the chaos.

"Is that true, Rach?" Shelby asked, looking at her daughter who was still clearly fuming.

"Yeah. That's about it," Rachel said, nodding.

"I want her arrested! She assaulted me! Stupid bitch!" Quinn yelled.

"Watch you language," Will chided.

"She is not going to be arrested, however, I'm sorry Rachel, but you two have to the office," Shelby said.

"But mom-" Rachel began to argue.

"No buts, Rachel. I'm sorry, but I have to follow the rules," Shelby said, collecting the two girls and leading them down the hallway to the principals office. Rachel didnt say a thing as she passed her mother. She didnt even look at her.

"What seems to be the problem?Principally Figgins asked as the three ladies entered the room.

"She assaulted me!" Quinn accused, pointing at Rachel.

"She tried to kiss my boyfriend!" Rachel yelled back.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. So there was a fight?" Figgins asked.

"Yes," Shelby replied quickly, not giving either teenager a chance to argue more.

"Then the punishment is simple. One week suspension for each participant. Gather your items, ladies, and I don't want to see you hack there until next week," Figgins answered simply.

"But-" Quinn and Rachel both protested.

"No buts, my decision is final," Figgins said decisively as Shelby ushered the girls out of the room.

Rachel and Quinn both stormed ahead of Shelby,"Rach," Shelby called after the young brunette. Rachel kept her eyes focused ahead and Shelby sighed, walking into the Choir room where all of the glee kids had been released for the day and Will was sitting on the piano bench, looking at the door expectantly.

He jumped up as she walked into the room,"What happened?" He asked.

"They are both suspended for a week and Rachel is beyond pissed at me," she said, picking up her phone. She had one unread message and sighed as she read it,"And it looks like I'm free after all tonight," she said, plopping into the desk chair.

"Rachel canceled?" Will asked.

Shelby nodded,"Yeah," she said simply.

"Im sorry, Shell. She'll be fine tomorrow. She just needs some time," Will assured her, pulling her up into his arms. "You know, if you want, I can come over and we can order Chinese and watch Funny Girl and Rent in our sweats all night," he added, smiling.

Shelby chuckled,"That sounds great," she said, gathering her things and walking with Will out to the parking lot.

"I will go home and change. And I will pick up the Chinese food on the way over," Will said, kissing Shelby softly.

"Ok," Shelby replied, getting into her vehicle.

"I'll see you in an hour," Will said, closing her car door and heading for his own vehicle. Shelby smiled at him as she drove off and sighed, hoping he was right an that Rachel didn't really hate her.

An hour and a half later found Shelby and Will curled up on the couch, chinese food eaten and cleaned up, watching Rent. "I always cry at this part," Shelby said as Collins began to sing the Reprise of I'll Cover You at Angel's funeral, wiping a tear from her eye.

Will chuckled, kissing her cheek,"Awh," he teased.

"Hey! Don't patronized me," Shelby said, chuckling and slapping his chest softly.

"Ouch," Will said jokingly, turning away from her,"That hurt," he pouted, keeping his back to her.

"Will," Shelby whined, trying unsuccessfully to pull him back towards her. She finally got up, walking around to the other side of him and plopping down on his lap. "I win," she said triumphantly, kissing him softly. He quickly attempted to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip. She willingly opened her mouth for him, letting his tongue explore the depths of her mouth. She groaned as her phone rang and she pulled away, picking it up off of the coffee table and frowning as she saw the name on the screen."Hiram? No I haven't seen Rachel tonight, why? What do you mean you don't know where she is? I'll be right over," Shelby said frantically, jumping up.

"What's going on?" Will asked, following her lead and slipping his shoes on.

"Rachel ran away," Shelby said, grabbing her car keys.

* * *

**What'd ya think? Where is Rachel?**

**Follow me on Twitter (SkylarEdwards97) and Tumblr (skylaredwards97)!**


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean Rachel ran away?" Will asked, getting into the passenger side of Shelby's vehicle.  
"She fucking ran away. Hiram and Leroy haven't seen her all day, and she's not answering her phone," Shelby said, pulling out her cellphone as she began to drive. She dialed Rachel's number and held the phone up to her ear, listening as it rang and then went to voicemail,"Rach, honey, I'm sorry. I'll fix things with Figgins and get you unsuspended, just please stop hating me, and please, please, call me or your dads. We're really worried about you. I love you," she said, hanging up and turning down the road to Hiram and Leroy's house. She parked the car just as her phone started ringing. She pulled it out, looking at the name on the screen and sighing with relief as she answered it,"Rachel, thank God ," she said into the phone. She listened for a moment before putting the car out of park and pulling out of the driveway,"Ok, sweetie, where are you?" she asked. "I'll be there in ten minutes, five if Will doesn't mind me breaking the law," she said, shooting a glance at Will, who chuckled but nodded, telling her that he didn't mind. "Ok, I love you too honey," Shelby said, stepping on the gas a bit harder and hanging up.  
"Where is she?" Will asked curiously.  
"Downtown, by the park," Shelby replied, making a sharp turn.  
"Shell, honey, can you slow down just a little? If we die before we get there, she's going to have to call her dads, which I'm assuming isn't something she wants to do, considering you're not on the phone with then right now, telling them where she is," Will said.  
Shelby shook her head,"She asked me not to tell them," she replied, pulling into a parking spot in front of the park. Will and Shelby both hopped out of the car, heading towards the pond where they saw Rachel's unmistakable red jacket.  
"Rach!" Shelby called, picking up her pace a bit. Will sped up to keep up with her as Rachel turned around, even from a few yards away, they could see the tear streaks on her face. Rachel stood still as Shelby embraced her,"Thank God you're ok. Never, ever do that to me again," Shelby mumbled into Rachel's hair as she felt Will wrap her arms around them both.  
"Can we just go home?" Rachel asked pitifully.  
Shelby sighed,"Sure sweetie," she agreed, pulling away.  
An hour later, Rachel was fast asleep in bed, Hiram and Leroy had been notified that they had found Rachel, and that she wanted to stay there for the night, and Shelby had once again found herself curled up on Will's lap, with a movie on the TV.  
"What a night," Shelby sighed against Will's t-shirt.  
Will nodded, kissing the top of her head and glancing at the clock,"I really should get home," he mumbled.  
"Why?" Shelby whined.  
"Because its getting late, and if I don't leave now, I don't think I ever will," he replied.  
Shelby sat up,"Why don't you just stay, then?" She asked, almost nervously.  
"You really want me to?" Will asked.  
Shelby nodded,"Well, if you want to, anyway. You don't have to," she said.  
Will silenced her mini-rant with a soft peck,"I'll stay," he answered, causing a smile to tug at the corners I her lips. Shelby said nothing, but stood up, pulling Will by the hand into her bedroom. She dropped his hand when they reached the bed and crawled in, waiting for him to so the same. He did, and he turned on his side, wrapping both arms protectively around her. She snuggled herself farther into him. "Night," he mumbled.  
"Goodnight Will," Shelby said, placing a soft kiss to his t-shirt covered chest. She knew that in the morning, a lot of things would have to be sorted out, but right now she was content in Wills arms, with her daughter sleeping peacefully in the next room.


	13. Chapter 13

**So, it's been, like, a while since I updated, and I'm sorry for the wait. Things have finally started to settle down, so I should be getting back to a regular, weekly update, really soon. Also, I'd just like to thank anyone who has favorited, reviewed, or followed this story. You guys rock! I hope everyone has an awesome year! **

**XOXO**

**Skylar**

* * *

Shelby woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm blaring. She groaned as she stuck her hand out, slamming it on top of Will's, who had also reached out to shut the alarm off. Shelby chuckled, her eyes still shut, and linked their fingers, bringing their joined hands to her lips and kissing the back of his hand softly,"I'm sorry baby," she apologized.

Will kissed her temple,"It's ok," he mumbled sleepily.

Shelby sighed,"I'm gonna stay home and keep Rachel home today. I think we have some things we need to talk about," she told him.

Will opened his eyes,"Do you ran me to stay?" he asked.

Shelby sighed as she opened her eyes as well,"You don't have to. You can go on in to work, if you want," she said, turning onto her side to be wrapped in his arms once more.

"I'd much rather be here with you then at work," Will said with a smile.

Shelby returned his smile,"I don't know. I don't know how Rachel is going to react to having to talk about stuff. She's kind of stubborn. Ok, she's really stubborn, and she's probably going to get really pissed at me, and if you are with me, she's going to be pissed at you too," she explained.

"I think I can handle it. I want to be here for you, anyway. I know how upset you get when she is mad at you," Will said, holding her a bit tighter.

"I just missed so much of her life. I don't want to waste any time being mad at each other, but at the same time, I am her mother, and I have to be responsible," Shelby responded.

Will kissed her lips softly,"I know, Shell," he whispered. He really felt bad for the position Shelby had been put in. He knew how much she just wanted to be the fun mom. The mom that could just have a good time with her daughter when she got to see her. The mom that didn't have to deal with the punishments and such, because she had already missed so much of Rachel's life. However, Rachel wanted her to be involved in every aspect of her life, which was completely understandable. He just wished Shelby could have Rachel all the time, so she didn't have to worry about wasting her week with Rachel fighting, or mad at each other.

"We should call in to work," Shelby announced after a minute. Will nodded in agreement and rolled over, grabbing his phone from the nightstand on his side of the bed a Shelby did the same. They both sat up as they called in to work, requesting substitutes for the day, and Shelby informed them that Rachel was...not feeling well, and would not be returning until the next school day, Monday.

Will hung up first, settling into the bed once more, and Shelby soon joined him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her again,"How about we get some more sleep, and when we wake up, I'll make us a nice, vegan friendly breakfast?" Will suggested.

Shelby snuggled impossibly closer to him,"Mmmm, that sounds wonderful," she mumbled into his chest. Will only kissed her forehead in response. "Will?" Shelby questioned after a moment.

"Hmmmmm?" Will responded.

"Thankyou for staying last night, and thankyou for staying here today," Shelby whispered.

Will smiled again,"Don't mention it," he said, not bothering to open his eyes, but easily finding her lips and kissing her softly.

Will and Shelby woke up a few hours later to the sunlight streaming brightly into Shelby's room, right into their faces. "Damnit," Shelby mumbled, sliding out of bed clumsily and shutting her dark purple curtains, before sliding back into bed and snuggling up against Will.

"I'm gonna go fix breakfast," Will announced, sliding out of the bed. Shelby groaned, instantly missing the warmth of his body, but continued to lay there for a few minutes before climbing out of bed. She made the bed, brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair before heading to the kitchen to find Will cutting up some fruit for a fruit salad. Shelby silently joined him, grabbing another knife from the drawer.

Shelby was just about to make her way into Rachel's room when the young brunette stumbled into the the kitchen, rubbing her eyes,"Momma," she started, stopping when she saw Will. She looked from Will to Shelby a few times, before a smile broke out on her face. She said nothing, simply walked forward, kissed Shelby's cheek, took her plate from her mother, and made her way to the table. Shelby sighed as she and Will also made their way to he table, Shelby sitting in between her daughter and her boyfriend.

"Alright, Rach, you know we need to talk about what happened last night," Shelby said, taking a bite of watermelon.

Rachel sighed as she popped a grape into her mouth,"I didn't mean to worry you guys. I just, I needed some space," Rachel replied.

"Why didn't you answer when your dads called?" Shelby asked.

"I didn't want to talk to them," Rachel answered simply, avoiding eye contact.

Shelby sighed, sitting down her fork,"Rach, I know that you don't like being with them, I really understand, but that doesn't mean you just get to run off, tell no one where you are going, and ignore them when they call you," Shelby scolded.

Rachel nodded, looking up into her mother's eyes,"I know, mom. I know I shouldn't have done it. I just needed to be alone and think for a while, after everything that happened yesterday," she said.

Shelby leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her daughter,"I was so worried when they called me. They told me that you had run away, and I was so scared," she said into her hair, holding her tight.

Rachel sniffled,"I'm sorry, momma," she mumbled.

Shelby pulled away,"It's ok, baby. I forgive you, but you do realize that you will have to go home today, right?" she asked.

Rachel nodded,"I know," she said, clasping her hands together,"Dad and daddy already called me. They will be here to pick me up in an hour," she said.

Shelby nodded,"Well then, you should probably go get dressed, sweetie," she instructed. Rachel nodded, kissing her mom's cheek before heading to get ready to leave. Shelby sighed as she collected the empty plates and put them into the dishwasher. She met Will on the couch, closing the brown curtains before settling next him, resting her head on his shoulder. Rachel made her way into the living room just as the doorbell rang. Rachel hugged and kissed her mother goodbye and said goodbye to Will before leaving with her dads. Shelby sighed, situating herself onto Will's lap and they began to watch a movie on TBS, hoping to enjoy their day off, and their weekend, together.

* * *

**Any thoughts? The next chapter will definitely be major Shelby/Will fluff, because I just love writing it so much!**


	14. Chapter 14

"So, what do you want to do today?" Shelby asked from her place on Will's lap.

"I don't care. I am up for whatever you want to do," Will replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Maybe we could lounge around here, and then go to Breadstix for dinner?" Shelby suggested.

Will nodded,"Ok, I'll have to go home and get some clothes, though," he said.

Shelby sighed,"Alright, when I start getting ready, you can get your clothes, and then come back here to pick me up," she said.

Will nodded,"Sounds good," he confirmed, giving her a soft kiss. Shelby chuckled and shook her head as he pulled away. "What?" Will asked cautiously.

Shelby could sense his apprehension and she sat up, moving to sit next to him,"I was just thinking," she said vaguely.

"Thinking what?" Will asked, turning his body to face hers.

"Thinking about how much of an amazing guy you are," Shelby answered with a smile, lacing their fingers together.

"Really?" Will asked with a smile.

"Really. You didn't have to come with me to find Rachel last night. You didn't have to be here at all last night. You could have just let me sit home and sulk, because Rachel canceled our plans, but you didn't. You came here and watched movies with me, and made me feel better. Then, you came with me to find Rachel, which you definitely didn't have to do, but you didn't even think twice about it, you just did it. Then, you were a gentleman and planned on going home, but when I asked you to stay with me, you did. Yet, I still feel like you are nervous that I don't want to be with you, and I don't understand that," Shelby explained, bringing up the apprehension he had a moment ago.

"Of course I am nervous, Shell. You are completely out of my league! I don't understand why you want to be with me in the first place. You are gorgeous, sexy, smart, talented, and tough. You could have any guy you want, and you are with me," Will replied.

Shelby smiled softly and leaned forward, kissing him gently,"I want you, Will. That's all that matters," she said, leaning her forehead against his for a moment, before pulling away.

"I love you," Will blurted out. Shelby could see the shock come to Will's face as he realized what he had just said. She knew that it mirrored her own. "Shelby, I, I'm sorry, it just kind of slipped out. I didn't mean-" Will rambled.

"You didn't mean it?" Shelby questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Will rubbed his forehead, a sign Shelby had come to know as showing he was stressed,"No, I, I did mean it. I just didn't want to tell you like this, and it's probably too soon, and now you're probably freaked out that this is moving to fast,and you don't feel the same-" he rambled again.

Shelby silenced him by placing a finger over his lips,"I love you too, Will. I don't think it's too soon, or that this is moving too fast. It's not like you're moving in and we're getting married tomorrow. We've known eachother for two years, and we've gotten close. You know everything about me, and you are the first person I have allowed to get that close. You are the only person that I am not scared will hurt me," she explained, waiting for his reaction. They sat in silence for a moment, before Will leaned forward, connecting his lips to Shelby's and flattening her out on the couch beneath him, he nibbled on her lip lightly, making a request, and she opened her mouth for him, letting him explore every crevice he could find with his tongue. She expected him to take it further, so when he pulled away, she was surprised.

"Thank you," Will said softly.

"For what?" Shelby asked, catching her breath.

"For trusting me," Will replied simply.

Shelby smiled,"Thank you for being trustworthy," she countered, sitting up as he moved off of her. She glanced at the clock,"I need a shower," she said, standing and stretching. She bent down, giving Will a kiss, before heading for the bathroom. She disapeared around the corner of the hallway, then came back, poking her head around the corner,"Aren't you coming?" she asked with a playful smile. Will was up off the couch and next to her within seconds, and she laughed as he took her hand, pulling her through her room and in to the master bathroom. He slowed down once he got there though, gently pulling her t-shirt over her head, and bending to kiss and suck on her neck. He had made a pretty decent sized hickey by the time Shelby cupped his face, bringing his lips to her own. She kissed him sweetly, pulling back only to pull his shirt over his head, before reconnecting their lips. Will had his hands on her waistband when Shelby pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" Will asked curiously. He thought things were going well.

"My phone," Shelby said, opening the door to her bathroom and walking to her nightstand. Will leaned against the bathroom doorway as Shelby slid the answer button on her phoen and sat down on the bed,"Hey Rach."

"Ms. Corcoran," Shebly heard through the phone.

"Finn?" Shelby questioned.

"Yeah, um, Rachel called me about 10 minutes ago and said that she needed me to pick her up. So, I did, of course, and, well-" Finn stuttered.

"Is she ok?" Shelby asked, concerned.

"Yeah, she, she's ok. Now," Finn answered.

"What do you mean 'now'?" Shelby asked.

"Well, I think her dads might have hit her, or something. She had a black eye when she got in the car, and she seemed pretty sore. I don't know for sure, because she's wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, but I think she has bruises all over her," Finn replied.

"Let me talk to her," Shelby said with wide eyes.

"She's sleeping right now, but I'm bringing her over there. We'll be there in about five minutes," Finn said.

"Ok, thank you Finn," Shelby said, before hanging up.

"What happened?" Will asked, seeing the same look on her face that he had seen last night.

"Finn thinks Rachel's dads hit her," Shelby said, emotionless.

Will crossed to her, sitting next to her on the bed,"What?" he asked.

"Finn said she called him and asked him to pick her up. He also said that she has a black eye, which I know for damn sure she didn't have two hours ago, when she was here," Shelby said.

Will nodded,"Is he bringing her here?" he asked.

Shelby nodded, standing and walking into the bathroom,"Yeah, they will be here in a few minutes," she said, picking up her shirt and slipping it back on, before throwing Will his shirt.

"Maybe I should leave. She's probably just going to want her mom right now," Will said, standing up.

Shelby's voice stopped him from leaving the room though,"No!" she said, moving to stand next to him and rest her head on his shoulder. "If they really did hurt her, I'm going to need you here. For emotional support, and to make sure I don't go and fucking kill both of them," she mumbled into his shirt.

Will wrapped his arms around her tightly,"Ok, babe, I'll stay with you guys, but if you want me to leave at any point, don't hesitate to tell me. I will leave if you want me to," Will told her.

Shelby nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and lifting her head to give him a kiss,"Thank you."

Will smiled at her,"No problem, but I do still get that shower at some point, right?" he asked, hoping to make her smile.

Shelby chuckled lightly,"Of course," she answered, giving him another kiss,"Wanna help me make some tea for when Rachel gets here?" she asked.

Will nodded, lacing their fingers as she lead him down the hall,"Sure," he replied.

* * *

**Is Rachel ok? Did her dads really beat her? If they did, what is Shelby going to do about it? Does Will ever get that shower?**

**All will be answered in the next chapter! In the meantime, though, let me know what you thought about this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

By the time there was a knock on the front door, Shelby and Will had finished making the tea, had four steaming cups sitting on the coffee table, and were cuddled close on the couch. Shelby jumped off the couch the moment she heard the first knock, Will close behind her as she made her way to the door. Shelby quickly swung the door open, revealing Finn, with an arm around a trembling Rachel. Shelby couldn't say anything, so she simply stepped aside, allowing them to walk in. Rachel saw the tea, and immediately removed herself from Finn, hurrying to the coffee table, grabbing her tea, sitting down on the couch, and taking a long was like Rachel's security blanket.

When Shelby had first decided that she wanted to be in Rachel's life, when she had first told Rachel, the girl had cried, and Shelby didn't know if it was sad tears, happy tears, or a mixture of both. Shelby also didn't really know what to do, so she had excused herself from the room, to go make tea. When she came back, having gathered her thoughts while she was making the tea, she handed Rachel her tea, and just held her while she sipped on it, and cried. Eventually, the tears stopped, the tea was gone, and they just sat on Shelby's couch, holding each other for who knows how long. Ever since then, whenever Rachel was exceptionally sad, Shelby would make tea, and they would cuddle up on her couch to watch a musical, Rent usually.

Will brought Shelby back to reality, gently nudging her. Shelby looked up, receiving expectant looks from Finn and Will. She looked over at Rachel, really looking at her. Noticing the black eye, the bruise on her jaw, and the way she flinched every time she moved, trying to get comfortable. Shelby sighed sadly, walking over to her daughter, sitting down next to her, and very tenderly wrapping her arms around her,"What happened Rach?" she asked into her hair.

"Mommy," was all Rachel said before bursting into tears. Shelby simply held her as she sobbed, her heart breaking a little more every time a tear soaked into her shirt.

The room was completely silent, except for the sound of Rachel's sobs, which eventually calmed down, as she exhausted herself, falling asleep in her mother's arms. Once she was sure she was asleep, Shelby laid Rachel's head down on the pillow, stood up, covered Rachel with a blanket, and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

When she was sure her daughter was situated she turned towards Finn,"Thank you for bringing her, but she's probably going to be asleep for a while, so you can go ahead home. I will have her call you, or I will call you when we find out what happened, and you can come back tomorrow, ok?" Shelby asked.

Finn nodded,"Ok," he said, heading for the door.

"Hey Finn?" Shelby called, stopping him as he put his hand on the door knob.

"Yes, Ms. Corcoran?" Finn asked.

Shelby gave him a small, thankful smile,"Thanks again for bringing her here."

Finn returned the smile,"I knew this is where she would want to be," he replied simply, walking out of the house.

Shelby watched as Will walked to the door, locking it, and then came back to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her,"Let it out, Shel,"he said simply. As soon as the words left his mouth, tears started to flow silently from Shelby's eyes, onto his shirt. She gripped his t-shirt tightly in her hands, crying for her baby girl. Will simply held her, letting her cry, until she pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to see that," Shelby said, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

Will shook his head, gently tilting her head back up, so he could look into her eyes,"Shelby, we just went over this. I love you, and that means that I don't mind seeing you cry. I actually love the fact that you trust me enough to cry around me. Don't be embarrassed. Crying is not a weakness. Everyone does it, even toughies like you," he said with a small smile and a kiss.

Shelby fell back into his arms at his words, done crying, but enjoying being comforted,"I love you," she mumbled into his shirt.

Will smiled, kissing the top of her head,"I love you too, Shell. Now, why don't you go ahead and take a shower. I will stay in here and watch TV, and if Rachel wakes up, I will come and get you," he instructed, pulling away slightly, but keeping his arms locked around her waist.

"What about that shower I promised you?" Shelby asked.

Will shrugged,"I'll get it eventually, but I know you don't want Rachel to be alone right now," he replied.

Shelby smiled at him,"You really are perfect," she said, kissing him softly, once, twice, three times, before pulling away.

She was about to head for the bathroom, but Rachel's voice stopped her,"No, no, no, no! I'm sorry, it won't happen again! I promise!" Rachel yelled, thrashing in her sleep. Shelby and Will were both at her side in seconds, Will staying back behind Shelby as she gently shook her daughter awake.

"Sweetie, it's ok. Rach, wake up baby," she cooed, coaxing the girl out of her nightmare. Rachel's eyes popped open in fear, but she immediately relaxed when she saw Shelby's face.

"Mom," Rachel said simply, pulling Shelby into a tight hug.

Shelby moved onto the couch, settling Rachel beside her, and shooting Will a look, asking him to sit next to her, which he did, resting his hand gently on her knee, telling her silently that she he was there for her,"Sweetie, what happened?" Shelby asked curiously.

Rachel said nothing, simply pulled the bottom of her hoodie up slightly, allowing them to see the bruises on her stomach,"There's more on my back, and a few on my legs and arms. Less there, though, because they are more likely to be seen," she said, emotionless.

"Did your dads do this Rach?" Shelby asked nervously.

Rachel simply nodded in response.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Next chapter, Rachel tells Shelby exactly what happens, and Shelby goes to have a little talk with Hiram and Leroy, with Will by her side, of course!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm home sick, so you know what that means. Extra update!**

* * *

Shelby's eyes began to pool with tears, but she held them in,"What happened, baby girl?" she asked softly.

A few tears slid down Rachel's cheeks,"I got home, and at first they were great, normal. They told me to go take a shower, and change into some comfy clothes, so we could all watch a movie together. I did, I took a quick shower and changed into this," she explained, looking down at her clothes before continuing,"Then, once I came back downstairs after my shower, they said that they had to punish me before things could go back to normal," Rachel paused , gathering herself for a minute.

"Go on, Rach. You're safe now," Will encouraged, saying what he knew Shelby wanted to, but couldn't for the fear of breaking into tears for her baby girl.

Rachel nodded at him,"They, they beat the shit out of me, for lack of better words. They hit me, they kicked me, they hit me with things, and then, once they were done, they said if I told anyone, it would be worse next time. I didn't care, though. I ran up to my room and called Finn. I knew he would know that I wanted to come here. I didn't tell him what happened, though. I just fell asleep in the car," she finished explaining, watching her mother for her reaction.

Heartbreak was clear on Shelby's face, but just as clear was determination,"I'm so sorry, baby girl. I promise, they will never hurt you again," Shelby declared, kissing Rachel's forehead lightly, before standing up, and walking into the other room to make a phone call.

"Rach, if you want to be alone with your mom, I understand. I'll leave. Just tell me, and I'll go," Will said softly, giving the teenager a soft look.  
Rachel shook her head,"No, mom needs you here. I can tell, and, honestly, having you here actually makes me feel a little safer," she admitted.

Will smiled softly,"I may not be your dad, Rach, but I don't want you getting hurt," he said.

Rachel nodded, giving him a miniscule smile,"Thanks Mr. Schue," she said.

"Call me Will, when we're not at school. When we're here, I'm not your teacher, I'm just your mom's boyfriend. No need for formalities," Will explained.

Rachel's smile grew just a tad,"Thanks, Will," she said.

Shelby reentered the room,"Alright, honey, Will and I have somewhere to go, but Finn is going to come and stay with you until we get back. Is that ok?" she asked, taking Will's hand and pulling him up off the couch.

Rachel nodded,"Where are you going?" she asked.

Shelby shook her head,"We just need to run an errand really fast, we won't be gone long," she assured her.

Rachel nodded,"Ok," she said simply.

"We're going to go change. I'll leave the bedroom door cracked. We won't be in there for very long, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to come get us, or call for us, ok?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded,"I'll be fine, mom," she assured her, receiving a kiss on her cheek, before watching them walk down the hallway together.

"Shelby, if you're planning on going where I think you are, I really don't think it's a good idea. I think we should just call the police," Will said, as Shelby shut the door, leaving it open a crack, as promised.

Shelby walked past him, getting a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt out of her closet and beginning to slip them on,"Will, I'm going. You can either come with me, or you can stay here, but I'm going. The cops will be notified, after I have a chat with the Hiram and Leroy," she stated, heading into the bathroom to pull her hair up into a neater pony tail.

Will sighed, following her,"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Shelby nodded, throwing on a bit of make up,"As sure as I've ever been about anything," she replied, turning to face him,"So, are you coming with, or not?" she asked calmly, even though Will could see the desperation in her eyes.

Will nodded,"Of course I'm coming with," he responded.

Shelby looked relieved,"Thank you," she said, leaning in and planting a searing kiss to his lips,"There's a pair of jeans that I'm assuming are yours, that were left here along with a t-shirt who knows when, in the very back of my closet," she informed him, before turning and heading out of the room, back towards where her daughter was sitting on the couch.

Will dressed quickly and was walking into the living room just as there was a knock on the door. Will walked to the door, answering it, and expecting to find Finn on the other side. However, that was not who was standing in front of him,"Excuse me, is Shelby here?" Hiram Berry asked politely.

Rachel immediately gasped when she heard his voice, and Shelby kissed her forehead softly, a silent promise that she was safe, before making her way to the door, an icy glare situated on her face,"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" she asked.

"Well, apparently we caught you at a bad time, we were just looking for Rachel. She left the house with Finn a while ago and hasn't been answering any of our calls or texts. After what happened, we figured we should probably come looking for her," Leroy explained.

"My daughter," Shelby began coldly, putting the emphasis on the word my,"Is here, where you can't touch her. I'm actually glad you came, because that saves us the drive over to your house," she said.

Hiram shot Leroy a glance out of the corner of his eye,"Why were you coming to see us?" he asked.

Shelby chuckled coldly,"You can drop the fucking innocent act. Rachel already told us what happened. I cannot believe you would do something like that to her! You two disgust me, and you can bet your asses that you will never, ever see her again, unless it's in court, while she's testifying against you for child abuse," she explained.

Leroy sighed,"Please, Shelby, let us explain," he said.

Shelby put a hand up,"I don't want to hear your damned excuses. There is no excuse for what you did. You two are disgusting human beings, and I cannot believe that I ever let her near you," she finished. Just as they were beginning to speak again, Shelby cut them off,"If I wouldn't go to jail for it, I would kick both of your asses right now, but I can't afford to be put in jail right now, I have a daughter to take care of. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a phone call to the authorities to make. If I were you, I would go home and enjoy the time you have, because you two are about to be locked away for quite a long time," Shelby said, slamming the door in their shocked faces.

Rachel looked at her mother with a mixture of shock, pride, and love on her face, but Will simply pulled Shelby into a tight embrace,"Feel a little better?" he asked, rubbing calming circles on her back.

Shelby nodded against his shoulder,"A little, I'll feel much better when they are both rotting in a jail cell, though," she mumbled into his shirt.

Will nodded, planting a kiss on the top of her head,"Me too, baby," he said, pulling away,"Why don't you go sit with Rachel? I'll call the police," he said. Shelby nodded, kissing him softly, before making her way over to Rachel, sitting down next to her, and wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug.

"I love you, baby girl," Shelby said as a few silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Rachel clutched tightly to her mother,"I love you too, mommy," she said, several tears rolling down her cheeks.

Will called the police, and shot Finn a quick text, saying that he was sorry, but not to come over until tomorrow morning, before walking over to the couch and sitting next to the mother and daughter, being pulled into their embrace as they waited for the police to arrive.

It was going to be a very long after noon.

* * *

**Up next, Rachel talks to the police about what happened. As well as, Will getting that shower he was promised! And, the rest of their weekend, spent together!** **Also, Shelby is hit with some more rough news.**

**For now, though, what did you think about this chapter?**


	17. Chapter 17

The police arrived quickly, the two officers taking seats in chairs beside the couch,"Now, honey, can you tell us what happened?" the female officer asked kindly, preparing to write down her statement. Rachel retold the story, just as she had to her mom and Will, pausing a few times to recieve a reassuring kiss on the forehead from Shelby, and gather herself, before continuing. When she had finished, the officers asked her to sign the statement, which she did, and they asked her to go to the hospital, so that they could document her injuries, which Rachel was a little more reluctant to do.

"Can't you just take pictures or something, here?" Rachel asked nervously, scooting even closer to Shelby.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but we really need you to go to the hospital, so we can document if you have any broken bones, or fractures, or anything. We will take pictures there," the male officer explained.

"You're mom and step-dad can come with you," the female officer added, just assuming Will's place in the family.

Will began to protest, but Shelby cut him off,"We'll take her. You guys will just meet us there?" she questioned.

The female officer nodded,"I will meet you there, my partner will be dealing with the paperwork back at the station, so that as soon as we finish at the hospital, he can go pick up these guys," she explained, standing up.

Shelby nodded, seeing the two officers out the door,"Just let me grab a few things, and we will be on our way," she said, closing the door.

"Mommy, I don't wanna' go. I don't wanna' do this anymore," Rachel said, shaking her head, definitely not wanting to leave the comfort and safety of her mother's house.

"Rachel, baby, I know your scared, but it won't be that bad. They are just going to check you for major injuries, and take a few pictures. Then, we can come back here and spend the rest of the weekend inside, ok?" Shelby asked, picking up her purse.

Rachel looked up at her mother with pleading eyes,"Promise?" she asked.

Shelby gave her a sad smile as she pulled her up off the couch, and into her waiting arms,"I promise, honey," she said, placing a kiss to her cheek, before pulling away.

Rachel nodded,"I have to go to the bathroom, then I'll be ready to go," she said.

Shelby nodded, watching her head down the hallway, before turning to Will, who was standing up off the couch,"You know, Rachel's probably going to need a nap when we get back, and once she's asleep I think I'm going to need a shower," she said with a small smile, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Will smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down to place a chaste kiss to her lips,"Really? I think I'm going to need one too," he said.

"Well, we could probably just take one together. You know, to save water and everything," Shelby said, her smile growing, giving him one last kiss, before pulling away, hearing the door to the bathroom open. The three made their way out to the car, Will graciously sittingi n the back seat, allowing Rachel to sit up front with her mom. They arrived at the hospital and quickly found the female officer from before.

"Your mom can come with you back there, but your step-dad will have to wait out here, sweetie," the officer explained. Will nodded, not bothering to attempt to correct her, instead just sitting down in the closest chair. Shelby gave him a quick kiss, before her and Rachel followed the officer into a room.

After many pictures, and a general exam of Rachel, Shelby and Rachel returned to the waiting room, ready to head home,"Anything serious?" Will asked as they headed back towards the car.

Shelby shook her head,"No, mainly just bruises. She does have a cracked rib, though. So I'm putting her on bed rest for the rest of the weekend. I'll probably stay home with her Monday, too," she explained.

Will nodded, looking at her for a moment, seeing what he was looking for, and asking,"Do you want me to stay with you?"

Shelby turned towards him as Rachel climbed into the passenger seat, a hopeful glint in her eyes,"Will you?" she asked.

Will smiled and took her hand, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand and leaning in to give her a gentle kiss,"Of course I will," he said against her lips.

Shelby wrapped both her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep, meaningful kiss,"You're my rock. We've only been dating for not even quite a week, and you've already been through all this with me. Any normal person would have ran for the hills by now," she said.

Will chuckled,"Well, we've only been dating for not even a week, but I have been hopelessly in love with you for a lot longer than that, and I am not going anywhere, as long as you want me around," he said.

Shelby smiled warmly, giving him another quick kiss, before pulling away,"Well, then, I guess the only place you're going, is in the car, back to my house, mister," she said, sliding into the front seat.

Will chuckled, shaking his head as he got into the back seat and buckling his seat belt,"Hey Shell, can we stop by my place so I can grab a few things?" he asked.

Shelby nodded,"Of course, babe," she said.

As promised, Shelby stopped by Will's house, and he ran in to grab some clothes and toiletries, before they headed back to Shelby's house. "Alright, straight to bed, baby girl," Shelby instructed, walking her daughter to her room, and tucking her into the bed for a nap. Lord knows Rachel needed after the day that she had.

Shelby emerged from her daughter's bedroom as soon as she was sure that Rachel was asleep, heading straight for the couch, where Will was sitting, flipping through channels, and sat down on his lap, resting her head on his chest. "Hello there beautiful," Will said with a chuckle, kissing her forehead.

Shelby was quick to pull his lips down to hers,"You ready to shower?" she asked once she pulled away. Will said nothing, simply standing up instead, sweeping Shelby into his arms, causing her to yelp, and carrying her into her bathroom. He sat her on her feet, kissing her softly, before swinging the door shut and reaching for her shirt, pulling it over her head carefully. He pulled her jeans off, placing them in a neat pile with her shirt, and stepping back for a moment, just to admire her. Shelby shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, definitely not used to being looked at like that. Like she was loved, wanted, needed. She stepped forward, pulling Will's t-shirt up and over his head, putting it in the pile with her clothes, and running a down his chest softly, before pulling his jeans down, allowing him to step out of them, before placing them in the pile as well.

This was where things came to a stand still, both of them nervous to be the first to take this next step. Will stepped to the shower, turning on the hot water, before coming back to Shelby, kissing her neck softly before reaching around her, unhooking her bra. He let it fall to the ground,"You are so beautiful, Shelby."

Shelby smiled,"Well, you aren't half bad yourself," she said, placing her hands on the waist of his boxers.

Will shook his head,"No, I really mean it, Shelby. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, hands down," he said sincerely.

Shelby blushed,"Thanks," she said softly, finally pushing his boxers down, allowing him to step out of them, and looking into his eyes as he did the same to her underwear. She saw exactly what she was looking for, love. Not lust, but love. She took the ponytail out of her hair, putting it around her wrist and shaking her head to fluff out her hair, before taking Will's hand and pulling him into the shower.

They took turns washing eachother, just enjoying the company, enjoying each other, nothing sexual involved. Nothing but love. When they finished, Will shut off the water and they dried each other off, helping dress each other. Will took the brush when Shelby pulled it out, brushing her hair for her, gently, before they headed to the living room, curling up on the couch together.

"That has to be the most romantic, loving thing I have ever experienced," Shelby said, looking up at Will from her spot in his lap.  
Will smiled,"We have to do that more often," he said, nodding in agreement, and kissing her. Shelby went to deepen the kiss, but was interupted by her phone ringing. She sighed, pulling away, and standing up, making her way to her purse to answer her phone.

"Hello?" she said once she found it. She listened for a moment, her face falling,"What?" she asked, unbelieving. She listened again, tears now forming in her eyes, she wiped them away before they could fall,"No, I'll be ready. Yes, ok bye," she said, hanging up, setting her phone down, and dropping to the floor.

Will was immediately at her side,"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked.

Shelby shook her head as tears started falling from her eyes at a rapid pace,"My sister died. They are bringing my niece here. To stay with me," she said, allowing herself to be swept into Will's comforting embrace.

* * *

**Sister? Niece? What?**


	18. Chapter 18

"How old is your niece?" Will asked softly, once they had made their way to the couch, Shelby on Will's lap, and a blanket over the two of them.

Shelby gave a small shrug, a distant look in her eyes,"I don't know," she said simply,"I didn't even know I had one until the officer told me they were bringing her here," she explained.

"How long has it been since you talked to your sister, Shell?" Will asked curiously.

Shelby sighed,"Almost fifteen years," she began,"She's three years younger than me, and we got in a big fight the day I moved out," she said, shaking her head,"I don't even remember what it was about, but we were both equally pissed. I walked out the door that day, and I haven't seen her or talked to her since," she finished.

Will held her a little tighter, hoping he could, but knowing he couldn't, take away some of her pain,"I'm so sorry, baby," he said softly.

Shelby gripped his shirt lightly,"The last thing I said to her was 'Go to hell'," she said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Will felt his own heart break at her pain,"Shelby, she knows you loved her. She wouldn't have left her daughter to you if she didn't," he tried to assure her.

Shelby shook her head,"It was so stupid. I should have told her I loved her, no matter what the situation was," she insisted,"She moved out as soon as she graduated, and moved in with some boyfriend of hers. I don't think she ever went to college, but I don't know for sure, that's just what my mom said," she added.

Will sighed, kissing her forehead comfortingly,"Did they know how she died?" he asked.

Shelby nodded slightly,"Car accident."

"When are they bringing your niece?" Will asked.

"They said they would be here in a few hours," Shelby replied simply. Will, sensing that she wasn't in the mood to talk anymore, simply laid her down on the couch, laying down behind her and wrapping his arms securely around her.

"Take a nap, Shell, I'll wake you up when they get here," Will assured her, placing a kiss to the back of her head.

Shelby turned around in his arms, facing him,"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?" Will asked, genuinly confused.

"For being here. For staying with me, with all this shit that's going on. You could have, and probably should have, ran away by now, not bothering to look back. But you didn't, you're still here, holding me while I cry. Just thank you, for caring," Shelby replied sincerely.

"Shelby, you still don't get it, do you?" he asked, pausing before continuing,"I'm not going anywhere that you aren't. I'm staying with you, especially now, when you need me the most," he assured her.

Shelby gave him her best attempt of smile,"I love you, Will," she whispered, leaning in to give him a tender, emotional kiss.

"I love you too, Shell. Now, get some rest," Will instructed. Shelby didn't roll back over, instead burying her head in Will's chest, inhaling his scent, letting the comfort of it help her to drift off to sleep.

An hour later, Will woke Shelby gently, as someone knocked on the door,"Shell, honey, I think they're here," he said softly as her eyes opened, blinking a few times.

"Thanks baby," she said, kissing him softly, before standing up and straightening her clothes, swinging the door open.

"Miss Corcoran?" the officer asked.

Shelby nodded, looking at the girl in front of her,"That's me," she said.

"This is Rylee, your niece," the officer said, handing the baby over to Shelby.

Shelby recieved the girl, settling her on her hip,"And you're sure she left custody to me?" she asked the officer.

The officer nodded,"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"How old is she?" Shelby asked.

"She is almost a year," the officer replied.

Shelby nodded, looking at the small brunette with blue eyes in her arms,"Thank you," she said simply to the officer, closing the door. Will watched as she carried the child over to the couch, sitting next to Will, and setting Rylee on her lap gently, looking at her with warm eyes.

"So, I guess she didn't have her right away," Will said as Rylee looked over at him, taking in both of the people in front of her.

Shelby shook her head,"Guess not," she said simply.

"How old is she?" Will asked, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around Shelby.

"Almost a year is what the officer said," Shelby replied, as Rylee's eyes began to flutter shut, feeling secure in Shelby's arms.

"Do you have her birth certificate?" Will asked.

Shelby sighed,"I'm sure it's over there in that suitcase of her things, I'll check it later, I want to get her to sleep first," she replied, falling into a silence as the couple watched Rylee fall into a peaceful sleep. Once she had been asleep for a few minutes, Shelby stood up, carrying the baby into her room. She laid Rylee in the bed, surrounding her with pillows, and leaving the door wide open, before walking back into the living room, falling onto the couch with an "Ooomph."

Will chuckled,"Come here, Shell," he said, opening his arms, and allowing Shelby to crawl into them.

"She looks just like my sister," Shelby whispered, laying her head on his shoulder,"I can't believe she's gone" she added a moment later.

Will sighed, wrapping his arms around her,"I know, Shell. I know it hurts, but she gave you her daughter, she trusted you with her, she loved you, and she knows that you loved her too. She is trusting you to raise her daughter, and I think that you're going to be a wonderful mother, because you've only know her for half an hour, and you already love her. I can tell," he assured her.

Shelby let a single tear slide down her cheek, soaking into his shirt,"I wonder how Rachel is going to react to this," she said.

Will shrugged,"I think she'll be ok," he replied simply,"Why don't you get some more rest while they are both sleeping, though, because once they woke up, I have a feeling things are going to get pretty crazy," he explained.

Shelby nodded, lifting her head to plant a sweet kiss on his lips,"You'll help me, right?" she questioned.

Will nodded, giving her a deeper kiss,"Of course I will," he assured her. With that and one more kiss, Shelby laid her head back on Will's shoulder and let her eyes drift closed. "I love you Shelby, and I'm going to help you through this," Will whispered.

"I love you, too," Shelby replied groggily, snuggling even farther into him.


	19. Chapter 19

"Mom," Rachel said softly, shaking her mother gently.

Shelby's eyes fluttered open, and she rolled over to face her daughter,"Hey sweetheart," she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"There's a baby in your room, and she's crying," Rachel said questioningly.

Shelby shot up, out of Will's arms, waking him, and hurried down the hallway. Sure enough, Rylee was laying on her bed, squirming and crying. Shelby scooped her into her arms, shushing her gently as she bounced her, making her way back down the hallway. By the time she made it back to the living room, the baby's crying had become a whimpering. Rachel was sitting on the couch, her arms folded, and Will was in the kitchen, shuffling around.

Shelby sat down next to Rachel on the couch,"Would you care to tell me what the hell is going on?" Rachel asked as Shelby situated Rylee in her lap and Will came in from the kitchen, handing Shelby a bottle full of juice, and sitting next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Shelby decided to ignore Rachel's cursing, because she'd had a rough day,"Rach, I know I never told you, but you have an aunt. Her name was Emily. We had a fight the day I moved out, and we didn't talk after that, ever. She, um, she died in a car accident, and this is her daughter, Rylee. She left me custody of her," she explained.

Rachel's arms stayed folded,"If you guys haven't talked in such a long time, why would she leave you custody of her daughter?" she asked, more snidely than curiously.

Shelby shrugged,"I don't know sweetie, I really don't," she said simply.

Rachel rolled her eyes,"I can guess what's going to happen now," she said, masking her sadness with rudeness.

Shelby furrowed her brow in confusion,"What do you mean, Rach?" she asked curiously.

Rachel stood up suddenly, ignoring the pain it caused her,"Come on, mom. I'm not stupid! You've got a whole new family now! You've got a boyfriend that would do anything for you, and a beautiful baby girl to raise. I'm not gonna' be important anymore! I might as well just move out now, because you wouldn't care, anyway," she said, turning and storming off to her bedroom, tears stinging her eyes as she slammed her door shut and locked it, easing herself down onto her bed, where she could cry herself back to sleep, hopefully.

Shelby turned to Will, shock evident on her face,"What just happened?" she asked him.

Will sighed,"I guess Shelby thinks that Rylee is going to replace her," he said.

Shelby shook her head,"Where would she get that idea from?" she asked.

Will shrugged,"I don't know, baby," he said simply.

Shelby let her head fall back against the couch with a sigh,"I don't know what to do, Will," she said miserably.

Will's heart broke. Shelby didn't deserve all of this shit happening to her, especially not all at once. "Shell, why don't you let me hold Rylee, and you can go talk to Rachel. I'm sure all she needs is a little reassurance that you will still be there for her, she's just scared, babe. Just go and tell her that this baby doesn't change how she is going to be treated, and I will order us some pizza, and we can all spend the rest of the night in here, watching movies. Ok?" he asked.

Shelby nodded, handing him Rylee, and her half empty bottle of juice,"You're my rock," she said softly, kissing him, before making her way down the hallway. She stopped in front of Rachel's door, knocking twice,"Rach, honey, let me in, please," Shelby said through the door.

"No," Rachel replied.

Shelby sighed, grabbing the spare key she kept taped above the door for situations like this, and unlocking the door,"Rachel, we need to talk," she said as she entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

"What are you doing in here, mom? I locked the door!" Rachel exclaimed, gently wiping tears from her face, trying her hardest not to cause herself any more pain than she was already feeling.

Shelby held up the key as she sat down on the edge of the bed,"Rach, what was all that about back there?" she asked.

"You're replacing me," Rachel said softly, simply.

Shelby sighed, brushing some of Rachel's hair out of her face gently, tucking it behind her ear,"Baby, I could never replace you, ever. You're my daughter, and I love you very, very much. I love Rylee too, and I might be focused on her for a while, because she's just a baby, but that doesn't mean that I'm not here when you need me, or that I love her any more than I love you. Just because I'm dating Will, and Rylee has joined our family now, doesn't mean that you aren't important to me anymore. You're still very important to me, the most important when it comes down to it. I love Will, and I love Rylee, but you're still my baby girl," Shelby assured her, wiping a few tears from her cheeks.

"Promise?" Rachel asked.

Shelby nodded,"I promise, Rachel. You will always, even when you're twenty one and starring in a musical on Broadway, be my baby girl," she said, smiling warmly.

Rachel sat up, wrapping her arms around her mother,"I love you, momma'," she said into Shelby's hair.

Shelby rubbed her back soothingly,"I love you too, Rach, and nothing will ever, ever change that," she said.

"I'm sorry I said what I did, and acted the way I did," Rachel said apologetically as she pulled away.

Shelby nodded,"It's ok," she assured her,"Now, Will is ordering us something to eat and we are going to curl up on the couch and watch movies, are you interested in joining us?" she asked.

Rachel nodded, standing up off the bed,"Duh," she said as the pair made their way back to the living room. Shelby sighed as she sat down on the couch, Will on one side of her, his arm immediately wrapping around her shoulders, Rachel on the other side of her, and Rylee in her lap. It was tough right now, but she knew, as long as she had the people around her right now, she would be ok.

* * *

**Next up, Shelby's sister's funeral. Shelby struggles with her past, but Will is there to help her, bringing them closer than ever. And Will and Shelby get a date night, courtesy of Rachel babysitting Rylee for them! For now, though, let me know what you thought of this chapter, and if you want more!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Shell, are you sure you ok?" Will asked as they entered the funeral home. She was clutching his hand tightly with one hand and holding Rylee on her hip with the other other. Will was on one side of her, while Rachel stayed close to her on the other side, looking around at all the people she didn't know, but felt like she should.

It had been close to three weeks since Will and Shelby had started dating, and things had moved quickly. Will had already went back on the lease to his apartment, so that he could move in with Shelby. She had been struggling with things, which is to be expected after all the shit that happened to her. Shelby needed Will around for the comfort he always provided her.

Shelby nodded, taking a deep breath as they took their seats, near the front,"I'll be fine," she assured him, settling Rylee in her lap as Will draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Mom, who is that woman, and why does she look like she's ready to shoot you?" Rachel asked, staring at the older woman talking to a group of people, her glare fixed on Shelby.

Shelby followed her gaze, immediately looking down when she saw who the woman was,"That's my mother," she answered.

"Why is she looking at you like that?" Rachel asked curiously.

Shelby shook her head,"We don't exactly have a good relationship," she replied.

"Uh, mom, she's coming over here," Rachel said, looking away as the older woman approached, scooting closer to Shelby.

"Shelby, I don't think that this is necessarily the place to bring your together-for-a-week boyfriend. Have a little respect," Shelby's mother chastised as soon as she made it to where the group was sitting, causing Will to instantly tense up.

Shelby sighed, finally looking up at her mother,"Mom, please, do not do this to me. Not today. I asked Will to come, for support," she replied, moving a hand to grip Will's, instantly calming him.

Shelby's mother turned her attention to Rachel,"Who's that?" she asked, looking back at Shelby.

Shelby closed her eyes as she replied,"Mom, that's my daughter, Rachel."

The older woman's jaw dropped,"Daughter? She looks almost half your age!" she replied, shocked.

Shelby shook her head,"Mom, she's only seventeen," she replied.

Shelby's mom shook her head,"So, you had a child, out of wedlock I'm assuming, when you were eighteen?" she asked.

Shelby nodded simply,"Mom, can we please talk about this later. I don't that this is the time, or the place to discuss my life, which you haven't had any interest in since I moved out of the house," she said, a hint of anger in her voice.

Shelby's mom shook her head in disappointment,"I always knew that you would turn out like this," she said.

Shelby huffed,"Like what?" she asked, aggravated at this point.

"A slut," the older woman replied simply, turning and walking away.

"What a wonderfully loving woman," Will said sarcastically.

Shelby shook her head, refusing to let the tears fall,"That's my mommy," she said simply as the service began.

* * *

The service was long, and emotionally grueling for Shelby. Once it ended, the group stayed, allowing people to come and speak to them, most of them simply worried about Rylee. They stayed for an hour, and then Shelby decided that it was time to go, ushering the family out of the funeral home. They all piled into the vehicle and Will drove them home. Rachel kissed her mother on the cheek, before taking Rylee from her, and carrying her into the room that she now shared with the newest member of the family.

At first, Rachel had been apprehensive about the new addition, but it didn't take very long for her to become very attached to the baby who she considered to be her sister. Right now, she decided it would be a good time to play with Rylee so that Shelby and Will could have a little alone time. She knew her mom needed it right now.

Shelby fell into Will's arms as soon as she heard Rachel's door shut,"What a day," she said simply.

Will moved, pulling Shelby into his arms onto the couch, cuddling close, as he always did,"I thought you talked to your mom pretty often," he said questioningly.

Shelby sighed,"She calls me, every once in a while, not ever to talk about my life, though. Always to talk about my sister, or herself. Any time I would try to talk about myself, she would yell at me, and tell me that she didn't care, because she was sure I wasn't doing anything productive, anyway," she replied.

Will shook his head,"How do you have a daughter as perfect and beautiful as you are, and treat you the way that she does?" he asked.  
Shelby chuckled, turning her head and kissing him gently,"If you're saying that just to get laid, it's unnecessary. You're gonna' get laid anyway," she informed him.

Will shook his head, serious,"I'm not just saying that Shelby. I mean it. You are beautiful, and caring, and sweet, and tough when you need to be, and a wonderful mother, and the best girlfriend anyone could ask for. You are perfect, Shelby, and you deserve to be treated better than she treats you," he insisted.

Shelby shook her head, a few tears stray tears sliding down her cheeks,"You make me out to be this super woman that I'm not. I am not this beautiful, perfect woman that you are claiming I am, Will, and if that's what you're expecting from me, then I'm sorry, but I can't give it to you," she said sadly.

Will cupped her face, tilting her chin up to look her in the eyes,"Baby, I don't expect anything from you. I love you for who you are, and I just wish that you would see what everyone else sees. Everyone else sees exactly what I explained. A caring, beautiful, tough woman, that's who you are, Shelby," he said softly, leaning forward to kiss her softly.

Shelby deepened the kiss, trying to express every emotion she was feeling at that moment,"I love you, Will," she said, pulling away and nuzzling his nose softly.

"That doesn't sound like something a slut would say," Will joked, before kissing her again,"I love you too, Shell," he added once he pulled away.

Shelby sighed,"You know, we haven't been alone like this in a while," she observed.

Will nodded,"I wanna' take you out on a date," he informed her.

Shelby chuckled and shook her head,"Well, you tell me when we have the time, and I'm in," she said.

Will nodded,"I already talked to Rachel. She'll watch the baby tomorrow night, and I'm taking you out. You've been through enough shit lately, you deserve a wonderful, romantic night out," he said.

Shelby smiled,"You are so good to me," she said, kissing him softly, once, twice, three times.

Will smirked at her,"Just returning the favor," he said simply.

* * *

**Next up is the date night! Things can only get better from here, right?**


	21. Chapter 21

Shelby stood in front of the full length mirror, smoothing over invisible creases in her long sleeved, dark purple, knee length, form-fitting dress. She switched her attention to her hair, tugging lightly on her curls, trying to get perfectly placed,"Baby, you look incredible. I don't know why you're so nervous," Will said from behind her, walking to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Shelby sighed, subconsciously leaning back into his embrace,"It's just been a while since we actually went out on a date, and I want to look perfect for you," she said, turning around in his arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck,"You've been there for me through this whole mess. You never left my side. You've seen me at my worst, and haven't ran for the hills. Hell, you've met my mother and haven't ran for the hills. You've been everything I could ever ask for, and I've been the worst girlfriend in the world," she said, kissing him softly, before laying her head on his shoulder,"I love you, so much, Will," she mumbled into his shirt.

Will smiled sadly at her, kissing the top of her head,"You have not been the worst girlfriend ever, Shell. You have just been a little preoccupied, and I completely understand that. You got full custody of Rachel, because her fathers beat her. Then, your sister died and you got custody of her not-even-one-year-old daughter. You've had a lot to deal with, baby. You're mother is, a piece of work," he said, shaking his head,"But, if anything, meeting her only made me want to prove to you how special you are even more than I already did," he said, kissing her deeply as she looked up at him,"I love you too, by the way, more than you can imagine," he added once she pulled away.

Shelby chuckled, nuzzling his nose slightly, before pulling away,"We should probably go, we don't want to miss the reservation," she said, taking his hand. They walked down the hallway together, stopping in the living room to give Rachel and Rylee a hug goodbye,"We won't be out too late," Shelby assured Rachel.

Rachel waved her hand dismissively,"Don't worry about it mom, just have a good time, and, whatever happens, don't freak out," she said, smiling at Will.

Shelby gave her a confused look,"What do you mean?" she asked.

Rachel shook her head,"Nothing, mom. Just have fun, we'll be fine," she assured her. With that, Will ushered Shelby out the door. He helped her into the passenger seat, and took her hand as he drove the short distance to the restaurant. Once they were there, he helped her out, and they walked inside, still holding hands.

"We have a reservation for four under the name Schuester," Will told the man by the door.

Shelby looked at him curiously,"Four?" she questioned.

Will nodded simply, looking back at the man,"Ah, yes," he started,"The rest of your party is already here," he informed Will, taking two menus and leading them towards the back of the restaurant, where an older couple were already waiting on on side of a booth. The man sat down the menus on the other side,"The waiter will be with you shortly," he said, walking away.

"Shelby," Will started as the older couple slid out of the booth,"These are my parents, Bill and Susan. Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend, Shelby," he introduced.

Shelby shot him a worried glance as she stuck her hand out towards the mother,"It's very nice to meet you," she said, smiling warmly. Susan ignored her hand, pulling her in for a hug instead.

"It is so fantastic to finally meet you. Will has been talking about you for a very long time," Susan said, pulling away, a sparkle in her eyes. Shelby hugged Will's father as well, before watching them slide back into the booth, and doing the same.

"Only good things, I hope," Shelby joked, looking at Will.

Susan chuckled,"Oh yes, dear. Only good things," she assured her.

They all made polite conversation as they ordered and waited for their food, and by the time they had finished the main dish, Shelby seemed completely at ease.

"I have to go call Rachel, and make sure she got Rylee to bed on time. Excuse me," Shelby said, waiting for Will to slide out of the booth, kissing him softly, before walking away from the table, pulling her cellphone out of her clutch.

Will watched her walk away, before turning back to his parents,"So, what do you think?" he asked, his hand making it's way into his jacket pocket, to the box that was in his jacket pocket.

Bill and Susan both nodded,"She's a lovely woman. You have our blessing, son," Bill answered.

"What do her parents think?" Susan asked.

Will sighed, shaking his head,"Her dad, well, she never really had one, and her mother is just, horrible to her. I didn't really look for her blessing from, but I did get her daughter, Rachel's blessing," he said.

Susan's face fell,"That's so sad," she said softly.

Will nodded,"That woman has caused Shelby a lot of problems," he said simply.

"Poor thing," Susan said, watching as Shelby approached the table again.

"Rylee is in bed, and Rachel is going to watch Rent, then head to bed as well," she informed Will as he slid out of the booth to allow her to slide back in

"Great," Will said, smiling and kissing her chastely.

"So, are we ordering dessert, or what?" Shelby asked, looking curiously around the table.

Will nodded,"We will, but I have something to ask you first," he informed her.

"What is it, babe?" Shelby asked, her gaze settling on his.

Will took a deep breath, taking both of her hands in his,"Look, I know we haven't been together for all that long, but I can already tell you that I love you more than anyone I've ever loved," he started.

Shelby smiled warmly back at him,"I love you, too, Will," she replied.

Will shushed her,"Let me finish," he instructed gently,"We've already been through so much together. I have seen you at your worst, and I'm not going anywhere. I want to be with you forever, Shelby. I don't know if you feel the same, or not, and I know that you deserve better than me, but, what can I say, Shell? I'm a selfish man. I want you all to myself for the rest of our lives," he said, looking deeply into his eyes.  
"What are you trying to say?" Shelby asked, tears springing to her eyes at his sweet words.

Will took another deep breath,"I'm saying, Shelby, that I want you to be my wife. I want you to marry me. I want to marry you," he said, continuing to search her eyes. It was silent for a moment, and Shelby just gazed at him. "Well, what do you say?" Will asked, suddenly getting nervous.

Shelby shook her head,"Are you sure you want to be stuck with me forever?" she asked, the tears sliding down her cheeks now.

Will nodded,"More sure than I've ever been about anything, Shell," he assured her. After another moment of silence, Will looked at her desperately,"Come on, Shelby. Please answer me," he pleaded.

Shelby finally nodded,"If you're sure about this, I would love to marry you," she said.

Will smiled, pulling the box out of his pocket, and taking the ring out of it, sliding it onto Shelby's finger, pulling her towards him for a deep kiss,"God, you scared me there for a minute," Will whispered, resting their foreheads together, completely lost in their own little world, forgetting all about his parents sitting across the table from them.

Shelby sniffled,"You were wrong, though, Will. It's you that deserves better than me," she insisted, kissing him again.

* * *

**Why was Shelby so hesitant to say yes? Find out next chapter! Only a few chapter left of this story!**


	22. Chapter 22

The group finished dessert, and Will's dad insisted on paying the bill, claiming it was an engagement gift. Once they were outside, Shelby and Will said goodbye to Will's parents, before heading home. The ride was silent. Shelby stared out the window the whole way, absently fidgeting with the new ring on her left hand, and Will simply drove, not knowing what was going on with her, and wanting to wait until they were at home, in bed to discuss it.

They walked in the front door, and Rachel immediately bounced off the couch, grabbing her mother's left hand and squealing when she saw the ring on it,"I knew you would say yes," she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Shelby in a tight hug.

Shelby smiled, kissing her cheek,"I guess that makes one of us," she mumbled.

"What?" Rachel asked, not having quite heard her.

Shelby shook her head, pulling away,"Go to bed, Rach, we're all going back to school and work tomorrow," she said, patting her lightly on the butt.

Rachel nodded, kissing her cheek,"Night mom," she said, repeating her actions with Will,"Night dad," she said without hesitation, before heading to her room, closing the door behind her.

Shelby wordlessly led the way into their room, and headed straight into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Will sighed, changing into his own pajamas and sliding into bed, waiting for Shelby to emerge from the bathroom.

After about ten minutes, Shelby came out of the bathroom. She had washed her makeup off, put her hair into a high ponytail, and changed into sweat pants and a tank top. She slid into bed, reaching for the lamp that was on her nightstand to turn the light off.  
"Shell?" Will questioned, stopping her actions.

Shelby sighed, leaning back against the headboard, turning to look at him,"Yeah?" she said questioningly.

"What's going on? You've been distant ever since we left the restaurant. Are you regretting saying yes?" Will asked, taking her hand and kissing each of her knuckled, his gaze never leaving hers.

Shelby shook her head,"No, I don't regret saying yes. I just, I regret that you asked," she said, looking down at their joined hands.

"What do you mean? Come on, Shelby, talk to me," Will asked.

Shelby sighed, looking back up into his eyes,"You don't get it, Will. You just trapped yourself. I can't give you everything you want, everything you need, everything you deserve," she said sadly.

Will shifted, pulling Shelby onto his lap,"Shell, you are what I want. You are all I want. You give me everything I need, and more, and if anyone deserves more than what one of us can give to the other, you deserve more than I can give to you," he said, kissing her softly as he brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Shelby shook her head, tears coming to her eyes,"I can't make you a daddy," she said quietly, almost inaudibly.

Will's face softened as he finally realized what this was really about,"Shelby, honey, you already made me a daddy. I have Rachel and Rylee-" he started.

Shelby cut him off,"You know that's not what I mean, and I know that you-" she explained.

It was Will's turn to cut Shelby off,"Shelby, I just want you. Why can't you understand that? You're right, I would love to raise a child with you, from the very beginning, but there is always adoption, or surrogacy. There are ways that we can raise a baby, from the very beginning, together," he said, kissing her forehead.

Shelby shook her head,"But-" she started to protest.

Will kissed her, silencing her,"Baby, you made me the happiest man on Earth tonight. Whatever problems or challenges we come across, we will deal with, as long as we have each other, we will be fine. I promise," he assured her, kissing her again.

"I love you, so much," Shelby said softly, nuzzling his nose, finally relaxing in his arms.

Will smiled,"I love you,too, honey. Do you feel better now?" he asked.

Shelby smiled back at him, kissing him once again,"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry that I made you think that I regretted this, that I regretted us, because I don't. I could never. You make me unbelievably happy, Will, which is something that is very rare for me," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

Will kissed her forehead,"Well, you better get used to being this happy, all the time, because I plan on spending the rest of my life making you happy," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

Shelby picked her head up off of his shoulder, kissing him deeply,"Ditto," she said simply, before reconnecting their lips.

"What are you doing, baby?" Will asked when she straddled him, flattening him out on the bed, pulling his shirt over his head, before peppering his chest with butterfly kisses.

Shelby looked up at him, smirking,"Consummating this engagement, and showing you just how much I really do love you," she said, before kissing him again, her hands moving to the waistline of his sweat pants.

* * *

**Next is a little time jump, to the wedding. Then, one chapter after that, and this story is done!**


	23. Chapter 23

Shelby woke up, groaning as she rolled over and found the bed beside her empty. Her eyes fluttered open, and it wasn't until the read the not that was laying on Will's pillow, that she remembered that today was her wedding day. Shelby smiled as she looked at the clock, throwing the covers off of her body and padding into the bathroom to change. She had to be at her hair and makeup appointment in an hour, and the wedding was only four hours away.

Shelby walked out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later, dressed in a track suit with a zip up jacket, so that she wouldn't have to mess up her hair by pulling a shirt over her head, and her hair up in a high ponytail, no makeup on.

Rachel was waiting, on the couch, dressed just like her mother,"Hey momma'! You ready to go?" she asked.

Shelby nodded, smiling as she grabbed her keys, her purse, and her cellphone, before bending down to scoop Rylee, who had been playing with her toys on the floor up until this point, up into her arms,"Yeah, baby, let's go," she said, leading the way through the front door, making sure to lock it behind Rachel.

The ride to the salon wasn't very long. They were about fifteen minutes early when they walked in the doors to the salon, luckily, though, they weren't that busy, so they got right to work, starting with Shelby and Rachel's hair.

Shelby's hair was curled with a large curling iron, making her hair more wavy than actually curly, and then half of it was pulled back with a clip, which is where the veil was fastened. Rachel's hair was done the same, except instead of a veil fastened to the clip holding half of her hair back, she had a light pink bow that matched her maid of honor dress.

Their makeup was done, and by the time they were all finished, they were somehow running fifteen minutes behind schedule. Shelby quickly paid, picked Rylee up off of the carpet where she had been playing with some blocks that Shelby had brought for her, and ushered Rachel out the door, into the car.

The ride to the park where they were getting married, upon Shelby's insistence, was fairly short, and the girls immediately went to the small building where their dresses were waiting. Rachel's dress was a light pink, knee length, strapless dress that flowed away from her body at the waist, and she had light pink heels to match. Rylee's flower girl dress was an exact replica of Rachel's and Shelby had put her naturally curly dark brown hair up into a pony tail with a pink bow that matched Rachel's, but instead of high heels, Rylee had on white flats. Shelby's dress was strapless, and built just like Rachel's, except it went all the way down to the ground, and was white, of course.

By the time the girls had began to slip on their dresses, guests were already arriving. Shelby had just finished straightening out Rylee's dress when someone knocked on their door.

"Who is it?" Shelby asked loudly, handing Rylee a small basket full of white and pink rose petals, kissing her on the forehead, before moving to hand Rachel her flowers.

"Sweetie, it's almost time to walk down the aisle," Bill, Will's dad said through the door. Since Shelby wasn't really close with either of her parents, and actually hadn't invited any of her family to the wedding, considering the only person she would have considered inviting was dead, Will's dad had agreed to walk her down the aisle.

Shelby swung the door open, ushering Rachel and Rylee out in front of her, grabbing her bouquet of flowers as the music began to play. She watched from the doorway as Rylee stumbled down the aisle, having just recently learned how to walk, and giggled as she threw the rose petals on the ground, and then at people. Finally, she made it to the end of the aisle, and she saw Will, running into his arms, squealing,"Daddy!"

The whole audience got a laugh out of her little spectacle, and Will sat her back down on ground, ushering her over to Rachel as Finn took his place beside Will. Will looked down the aisle right as Shelby and his father began to walk, and Will's eyes immediately grabbed Shelby's gaze. He watched, and couldn't help but smile as she came nearer to him. He didn't try to stop the single tear that fell from his eye as she placed her hand in his, and the preacher began to speak.

Neither Shelby, nor Will were paying any attention to what the preacher was saying, though. They were lost in their own little world. Will was stroking the sides of Shelby's hands with his thumbs, and they were staring intently into each other's eyes, broad smiles on their faces.

They said what they were instructed to say at the appropriate times, and before either of them really knew it, Will was pulling Shelby into his arms, dipping her and kissing her deeply.

Shelby chuckled as he pulled away, placing her back on both of her feet, righting her,"I love you," she said, giving him one more soft kiss, resting her forehead against his, barely hearing the people clapping and cheering.

"I love you, too, baby," Will said, nuzzling her nose and kissing her one more time, before turning to face the crowd, taking her hand, and pulling her down the aisle, to the car that was waiting to take them, Rylee, Rachel, and Finn to the reception hall.

Once Rylee was situated in the car seat, Finn began to drive, with Rachel in the passenger seat, and Shelby and Will in the bath with Rylee, cuddled together, Shelby on Will's lap, both of them chuckling and nuzzling each other, deliriously happy.

They were at the reception hall before long, and things went great. Everyone danced, and ate cake. Shelby and Will made their way around the room, chatting with people, thanking them for coming, and being congratulated. They were polite and friendly, but, honestly, both of them could not wait for the reception to be over, so they could get on a plane and head to New York City for two weeks.

Finally, the last guests, which were Will's parents, left the reception hall. Shelby and Will watched them pull out of their parking spot from a window, and waved. Once they were gone, Shelby turned to Will, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply,"We should go home, our flight leaves in three hours, and we still have to pack," she said, pulling away.

Will nodded,"Rach, grab Rylee, we gotta' get going," he called, not turning away from Shelby.

Rachel walked up to them, with Rylee on her hip, rolling her eyes,"Let's go love birds, you wouldn't want to miss your flight," she said, heading for the door. Shelby and Will both chuckled, but followed Rachel to the car.

She was right, they definitely didn't want to miss their flight.

* * *

**Next up, we're skipping to their one year anniversary. How are things going? What's changed? Last chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Rylee, come here pumpkin," Shelby called to the two and a half year old,"You gotta' get on your shoes so we can get to the airport. We gotta' pick up Rachie," she said, using the child's fond nickname for Rachel.

"Rachie!" Rylee yelled, immediately running into Shelby's arms,"Come on, mama, faster. We gotta' get Rachie!" she said excitedly as Shelby slipped her flats onto her feet, apparently moving to fast for the toddler's liking.

Will came down the hallway, carrying the newest edition to their family, who had been adopted just a month earlier,"Babe, have you seen Mia's diaper bag?" he asked, cradling the one and a half month old in his arms.

Shelby nodded,"In her closet on the top shelf. Left hand side," she said, finally getting the shoes on Rylee. Will turned around, walking back down the hallway, returning a moment later with the baby's diaper bag,"Alright, are we ready? Rachel's plane comes in from New York in an hour," she informed everyone.

Will nodded,"All ready," he said. Shelby nodded, grabbing her purse and Rylee's bag, and leading the way out the front door. Shelby got Rylee settled into her car seat as Will did the same with Mia, as had become routine, and within minutes, they were on the road. Will held Shelby's hand over the gear shift as he drove. He brought their joined hands to his lips, kissing each of her knuckles,"I'm glad she could come back for our anniversary," he said.

Shelby smiled at him,"Me too, baby," she said, leaning across the console at a red light to give him a soft kiss.

Will nuzzled her nose lightly,"I love you," he said.

Shelby chuckled, kissing him one more time before pulling away,"I love you, too,' she said as the light turned green.

"Mommy, you're gonna get daddy's cooties!" Rylee yelled from the back seat.

Shelby chuckled, turning around in her seat,"Sweetie, mommies and daddies don't worry about getting cooties," she informed the toddler.

"But why?" Rylee asked, her face scrunched up.

Shelby chuckled, and shrugged,"I don't know baby, we just don't," she replied simply.

Rylee sighed,"Ok, momma," she said simply.

The ride to the airport was fairly silent from that moment on, and when they got there they immediately began looking for Rachel, considering her plane landed five minutes earlier.

Shelby finally spotted her, standing with her suitcase, looking for them,"Rachel!" she called. Rachel's head turned at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Mom!" Rachel yelled, pulling her suitcase over to where the family was and wrapping her arms around her mother first,"I missed you guys so much," she said into her shirt.

"We missed you, too, baby," Shelby said, squeezing her tightly, before letting her go.

Rachel moved to Rylee next, mainly because the tot had hopped into her arms screaming,"Rachie!"

Rachel chuckled as she kissed the girl's forehead and hugged her tightly,"Hey sweetie," she greeted, setting her back down on the floor and moving to Will next. "Hey dad," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

Will smiled,"Rachel, meet your new sister," he said, nodding to the baby in his arms.

Rachel smiled down at the baby, wrapped in a pink blanket,"Hi Mia," she said, kissing the little girl's temple.

The baby gurgled, though she was asleep, and Rylee giggled,"She likes you, Rachie!" she exclaimed.

Rachel chuckled,"Well, I'm glad," she said.

Shelby looked at her family, beaming with joy,"Come on, guys. Let's go home," she said, eager to get them all back to the house and just relax, the first time with her whole family under the same roof. As they walked out to the car, Shelby leaned against Will, cradling Mia with one arm, and holding Rylee's hand with the other, with Rachel holding Rylee's other hand, and smiled to herself.

It had been a hell of a year, with Rachel going off to NYADA and the adoption of Mia, as well as adjusting to life as Will's wife, but she didn't regret any of it. Rachel being accepted to NYADA was a dream come true for both of them, and although Shelby missed Rachel, she was glad that Rachel had the opportunity that she only wished she would have had. Mia was simply their little blessing, and Shelby couldn't be any happier to welcome her into their family. Being Will's wife was a dream come true for Shelby, as well as for Will, and they both were working to make sure that they stayed happy in their marriage, although it honestly wasn't much work, they just clicked.

Shelby hadn't had the best life in the past, but at this point, things were going great for her, and she wouldn't change it for anything.

* * *

**And that brings this story to a close. I hope you guys liked it, and keep an eye out for another Shell story from me, because I'm sure I will be coming out with a new one fairly quickly!**


End file.
